Light of Another
by trunksgirl85
Summary: AU Hiei is turned human and forced to stay in a mansion until he finds his light. With the help of his 'friends' and a strangely familiar girl he just might find it.
1. Proluge

Hey folks this is my attempt at an AU YYH story. I got the idea from Beauty and the Beast so if anything sounds familiar there ya go. The characters aren't mine,neither is YYH. So enjoy!

Light of Another

Proluge: Alone and Human

_A thick snow fell heavily upon the forest and it's inhabitants. It was a cold winter evening and a bone chilling wind blew through the forest forcing those who lived there to remain indoors._

_One solitary soul was out in the freezing weather and moving quickly. He moved silently from tree to tree with unnatural speed and percision. After a long journey he landed softly in front of a large towering mansion. _

_The building itself was large enough to cover an acre or two of the dense forest. The towers on either side framed the building giving it a castle like appearance. Two grand doors made of a strong sturdy wood closed off the forest from the house. High arched windows graced the all sides of the magnificent structures lower floors. Laughter and music poured out of the brightly lit rooms. _

_The young traveler walked up to one of the windows and peered in at the partygoers on the other side of the transparent surface. _

_The room was full of people celebrating the Christmas holiday. There were couples dancing on the vast ballroom floor while others stood in secluded areas intertwining their fingers under carefully placed mistletoe. Around the room large circular tables were full of laughing people ranging from young adults to those further on in their years. _

_Off in a far corner of the room the only children present sat in a small group around a massive fireplace. Their faces glowed from the warmth of the fire as they focused their attention solely upon the older man in there midst. He was telling a story of some lovely vivid tale with a smile that rivaled the youngsters in front of him. Their eyes shimmered with wonder as they became enraptured in the story being told. _

_The young man stared at the happy scene for a few moments before turning his red eyes on the guards. There was only a small handful and none of them were heavily armed. _

_He finally stepped away from the window deciding he had seen enough. He stood silently in the falling snow preparing himself for what he had come to do, kill. They would die for what they did, all of them. He would show no mercy for none had been shown to him. He pulled out his katana and focused on the blade's features. Cold and hard, sharp and sinister. This was how he had to be to fulfill his mission. He hardened his heart and soul to fend off the emotions that would rise all to soon. Now he would wait until silence took over._

_Inside the dancers movements slowed as the current song died down and chatter was replaced by a strange eerie silence. The people without their knowing had felt death all around but noticed it too late. Moments later the foreboding silence was broken as a dark figure broke through the window and killed them all._

_Screams of terror and cries of despair replaced the laughter and music that had once been prominent in the happy setting. The guards had offered little resistance to the silent warrior swept through the room ridding it of all signs of life. After what seemed like an eternity the assassin stopped. Looking round he scanned the area making sure they were all gone. He cleansed his katana and placed it back in its sheath. He had turned to leave the way he had come in when a voice reached his ears._

_A woman covered in blood, some hers and some not, stood defiantly behind him. Her eyes filled with grief and anger bore into the attacker. "I know you" _

_He turned to her and studied her with emotionless eyes. "A few of them escaped. I must kill them too"_

"_I know you," she said again. This time her eyes had a hint of recognition in their brown depths. " Why" she asked pleading. "Why did you do it? You lived here"_

_He unsheathed his katana to finish the job "I will kill **you** now"_

_The woman at hearing his statement became overcome with grief. She fell to the floor in a huff and cried. _

The young man walked forward to finish the job and was blown back by a sudden gust of wind. 

_The grieving woman who had been crying in despair now stood once again but this time her body overflowed with a secret power. Her dark-skinned body glowed with a strange light as she stared down at her attacker. "You will pay for what you did today Hiei! I know you and your family and they would not have wanted this." _

_Hiei glared defiantly at her and wondered where she was getting the energy to do this. His instincts were telling him to leave but he chose to stay. "_I_ came here for revenge if you killed me I would se it as an honor" _

_The woman smiled at him and shook her head in dismay. "I can not kill you. It would go against everything I stand for. Instead I will curse you Hiei and you will be forced to live in this castle forever."_

_Hiei's eyes widened as his own body started to glow. "What are you doing to me!" He cried feeling himself begin to panic._

_Tears were now flowing freely from her eyes as she looked at Hiei with a renewed hope. "Hiei this curse I place on you can be turned into a gift. You are not truly evil and there fore do not deserve what would await you if I were to kill you now. You must find your light Hiei. When you do you shall be set free from this curse."_

_Hiei now truly uneasy felt his body start to tingle as it changed. He could feel his powers weakening and his senses begin to dull. In a matter of moments Hiei had changed from a B class demon to a human. "I'm ...human. What have you done to me?"_

The women's aura had begun to diminish and she reverted back to her normal form. "I've made you what you despised above all things. It is you who must know live as a human in a world where demons rule. You will be safe though inside these walls and that is where you will stay." Her speech was cut short by a violent cough that racked her dying body. Blood began to trickle from her mouth and nose as she looked up to Hiei one last time. "Find your light Hiei. It's there inside you all you need to do is find the one who can help it shine."

_Hiei watched as her body collapsed and she took her last shallow breath. The bodies of all those he had killed began to glow then disappeared. Hiei sat alone on the floor as he stared out the window. Suddenly cold he stood and walked towards the fireplace. His face still lacking in emotions stared into the fire. For the first time in his life he felt alone, alone and Human._

Review please! If I get no feedback I post no more!


	2. A Beautiful Soul

* * *

I got **REVIEWS**! DUDE! Thanks so much for those who read it. This chapter's gonna be a little longer then the last one cause I'm setting up the story. I'm also introducing some characters a main one and some minor ones. I also would like to say that I may not get all the chapters out in a timely manner. Due to writers block or some other major catastrohpie. Well without further ado I give you chapter 2! Wait..this is chapter one...oh who cares just read and review!

* * *

Warm sunshine filtered down through the newly budded trees at the end of an enormous forest. The Highland air cool and crisp, carried the fragrance of fresh rain and young wild flowers all around. Small forest creatures flitted back and forth across a well-worn path leading out of the thriving ecosystem. A faint whistle can be heard above the shrill voices of the birds singing songs in the canopy. 

Up amidst the foliage a hunter lies in wait of its unsuspecting prey. So well hidden was she that the animals were unaware of her presence. The 'prey' traveled over the last stretch of the woodland path as his blue eyes scanned the serene settings. The mighty huntress readied herself to strike as the prey walked right into her trap. The young man sauntered on whistling his nameless tune for all to hear oblivious to the danger that waited for him.

"This is gonna be so SWEET!" thought the hunter as she savored the moment. Her brown eyes, filled with anticipation, watched as the 'prey' came into the danger zone. With a mighty battle cry she leapt with all her might and let gravity take up the slack.

The prey, which noticed all too late that he was being watched, could do nothing but gawk and make incoherent noises as 120 pounds of female demon made contact with his body.

A loud thud and a grunt could be heard. Nearby animals scurried away from the riotous pair

"SCORE!" cried the girl in triumph, as she raised her hands in victory while straddling her 'prey'. "You didn't even see it coming!"

The young man looking ticked didn't say a word.

"Aww come on Jin" she smiled her most innocent smile. "You **knew **you had it coming. I mean after that stunt you pulled last week. Did you really think I'd let you get away?"

Jin just stared on paying no heed to the girl who was practically mocking him.

"Dude....duuuuuude....Focus dude" Waving her hands in front of his face she taunted him. Her already wide grin seeming to get bigger. She got up releasing Jinn to see what he would do.

Jin sighed heavily and stood up, dusting himself off shot the girl an evil glare. "What are you doin'out here any way Ashley" he asked in his thick Irish-like accent. "Aren't you supposed to be at the 'ceremony'" he questioned, putting an emphasis on the word ceremony.

Making a face at what Jin said she turned and started walking out of the forest. "The town leaders can drop dead. I'm not putting myself up for sale. Besides..." she glanced over at him with a skeptical look. "I believe **you** were invited as well.

Jin coughed slightly and followed her out of the forest. "Bein' a self-sufficient male keeps me out o' the Grand Courtship" emphasizing the word grand with his hands he grinned broadly at her knowing he'd won the argument.

"Whatever" she said making a displeased face. "I'm not going and you can't make me!" Yelling defiantly she stomped her foot as an added statment.

Jin put his hands up in defeat and smiled knowingly. "Ok you'll not be goin' as far as I'm concerned. A pickle is what Koto will be havin' with ya when she finds out though." He then went into a fit of laughter at his newfound joke. "A pickle with ya Ahhahahhaha!"

Sighing in annoyance the girl continued walking. "That is not funny in the least Jinn". She watched him giggle and snort as he repeated the line a few more times. "JIN!" She screamed.

Jin stopped laughing and looked at her. He was about to reply when a loud gurgling sound beat him to it. A goofy grin slowly crept on to his elf-like face as he realized what the sound was. The girl herself started to grin and in the end the two broke out into another round of sidesplitting laughs and randomly placed snorts.

"Ok so your hungry" she said looking at Jinn. "Hey I know! I'll race you back to the village!"

"You're on!" Jin jumped up, his hunger completely forgoten for the moment, and got into position.

"No wind powers either Wind Generator!" she exclaimed. "It's no fair, so run on your physical powers.

Jin mumbled something under his breath and changed his stance.

"What was that?" she asked raising an eyebrow knowing exactly what he said.

"Nothin" He implied in a monotone voice.

"Good. Lets GO!" They took of running to their village shoving each other and constantly trying to stop the other from getting their first.

* * *

The two tired racers walked into the village, which was buzzing with activity as always. People of all sorts of shapes and sizes were buying, selling or just enjoying the atmosphere. Little children played around in an area that had been fenced in. Older kids were helping their parents and grandparents with the shopping or working themselves.

A familiar figure appeared in the middle of a group of people. Fury was written all over her face and it was directed toward Ashley. She stalked over to where her and Jin had stopped.

"Just what do you think you're doing young lady! You were supposed to be here **TWO** hours ago!" She yelled and ranted all while dragging the girl by her hair into a nearby hut.

"Oww! Koto that hurts! Do you have to drag me around like that?" Nursing her throbbing head she glared defiantly at her.

"Yes, I do" Koto glared back and whistled.

A large group of women came out of nowhere and attacked her. In a matter of seconds they had her in a bath tub scrubbing layers of her dark skin off her body. "HEY! I need that arm you stupid old Ahh" Her sentence was cut short by one of the women forcing her head under the water.

Coming back up for air she breathed heavily and attempted to fight off the clean-crazed females. The demon women would have none of it and just continued to clean her as she flailed in disagreement. Water and soap was being splashed all over the room. In desperation she bit one of them and seconds later began spitting in disgust.

"Let me go!" Twisting this way and that she continued trying to free herself from the tub torture. Long strands of her short black hair plastered her face. Her fight was cut short when she was whacked on the head with a thick wooden stick. The other women stared in silence at the one who had done it.

"Well she wouldn't hold still for you so I..." Koto suddenly looking guilty smiled nervously and left the room.

An hour later Ashley woke up in a bed with her head hurting and unable to move. "Wha...." Looking around she tried to figure out where she was and what had happened. The sound of approaching footsteps caused her to look over in the direction they were coming from and fall off of the bed in the process.

"Ahh" she cried upon impact. The sound brought the footsteps to where she lay on the floor.

"Where am I...huh KOTO!" Screaming at Koto she tried to stand only to find that her hands bound and shackled. "What the heck is all this about? You had to tie me up to....." Looking down she found herself dressed in a fine red and yellow kimono. "You dressed me up!" Outraged she started to scream and yell at Koto.

Koto sighed and whistled once more.

The 'cleaning ladies' appeared and hauled Ashley out the door. The sun that had been high when she'd went in was now hovering over the horizon.

"I don't wanna go" She whined. "Come on have a heart ladies. I mean you don't want me to end up like you."

The women, after untieing her, just placed her outside with a bunch of other well-dressed young women. The girls were talking animatedly amongst themselves about their hair and all the men that were coming. When Ashley arrived they looked at her and turned up their noses.

Smirking to herself she turned to the girls and gave them a piece of her mind. "Heh, go ahead stick those big noses of yours in the air your over-bred snots. I personnaly am not ready for a mating ceremony."

One of the girls smiled at her in a way that wasn't friendly at all. "You only say that cause no 'real' man would want an ugly ruffian like you. You may be able to sell yourself to some desperate men occasionally but a long term commitment is something no man could go through with." After ending her sentecne the young woman laughed at her in a high whiny pitch and was joined by the other ladies.

Ashley growled in irritation at the women and silently wished that her head would fall off. A loud gong was hit causing silence to take over the noise. The silence was broken when the women seen the men. Most of the people in the village didn't care for her, being a hanyou could do that. She had a few friends and children seemed to like her.

Her thoughts were interupted by the men who had now reached their destination. Most of them were young and about the right age and all but a few were from another village.

Ashley stayed to the back of the group not wanting to make any contact with them. The women started to flirt and warm up to them as they were led to a decorated part of the village.

Banners of all sorts of colors were strung up from tree to tree. Pieces of wood and large stones were set around a large blazing bonfire. The sun on it's way to bed graced the area with a last few moments of light. Stars doting the early evening sky shimmered as the familiar constellations began to form.

Ashley after tearing away from the group of people went directly to the back of the field. Finding a rock she made herself comfortable and watched as the sun set on the western horizon. "I don't need a man" she said quietly to herself.

She mentaly tuned out the laughing and chatter that was going on behind her. Staring up that stars she found herself enving them. Her moment of scilence was broken by the soft steps of someone approaching.

She sighed and made a face at the stars as the person approached her.

"You, young maiden tell me your name" a cold voice called to her.

Ashley looked back to the unfamiliar man who had called her with a look that could kill in her eyes. "What do you want?"

He smirked causing his deep blue eyes to shine. A few of the women who had followed him fainted in the background. "Now now my pet that's no way to treat the legendary Nomino."

He stood tall and proud before her his well-tanned skin highlighted by the fire behind him. Dressed in fine silks of green and black he appeared to be of nobility. His long brown hair placed in a high ponytail showed off his strong slender neck and perfectly proportioned face. His body the perfect image of some great warrior looked even more desireable in the soft glow of the fire.

Unaffected by his looks she glared at him. "I'll treat you however I want! If you want to have your ego petted go back to where you came from!"

Nomino reacted to the outburst by sitting down next to her. "Such a beautiful soul you have maiden, it's a wonder that the other men in the village aren't over here." He smiled at her, showing off his perfect teeth, sending very uncomfortable chills through her body.

What was left of his admirers glared at Ashley from behind. Death threats and other cruel images ran through their small minds.

Ashley scooted over away from the male intruder sending him an obvious sign, she wanted him to leave. "Maybe the village men stay away because I'm a Hanyou. Now that you know I'm sure you'd rather return to your fan club" She pointed behind her at the group of women who had followed him over there.

Ignoring her subtle signs and harsh words he scooted closer. "Hanyou or not your soul is what I desire." He traced a line from her dark shoulder down to her hand with one of his long cold fingers.

Ashley visibly shuddered under the contact.

"What might I call you maiden, you know mine so I would like to know yours."He pushed some of her short hair away from her face and smiled as he watched her reaction to his touch.

She was frozen in place. She couldn't move. "My name is Osina, but people call me Ashley." Her fear was present in her voice as she spoke but her eyes retained there usual fire.

Nomino smiled curtly and inched closer to her. "Why would you choose to have others call you Ashley? I belive Osina suits you better, dear maiden."

He was so close she could smell his natural scent, garbage. She coughed violently as the smell over powered the sweet scent of burning wood. The cough freed her from the strange spell that Nomino had cast upon her. "I need to get some water" she stated, leaving him without a reply.

She ran away from the party and to the hut she shared with Jin. Slamming the door shut she locked it and went to sit on the couch. She froze in place when she seen who was sitting there. "You!"

Nomino now sat quite comfortably on her couch. Smiling he stood and walked over to her. "Osina", he said testing the word on her. "Osina", He decided he liked the way it rolled off of his tounge and used it again. "Why did you leave me, I enjoy your company greatly"

Ashley, still shocked by his appearence in her home, made a move for the door. Unfortunatly he was in front of that as soon as she got there. Her eyes widened at the speed he had used to beat her to it.

Nomino smirked at her as he advanced towards her small form. "My dear Osina, what are you doing running away again? Did you really think I'd let my future mate get away so easily?

Ashley cringed at the mention of being **his** mate. "I didn't agree to that, and I don't think I ever will."

Nomino stopped directly infront of her and smiled again this time a primal glare shined through his blue eyes.

Ashley knowing full well what that meant did the only thing she could do, hit him where it hurt.

Nomino grunted a little too loud as he doubled over in pain. He was seeing spots as the pain continued to shoot through his body.

Ashley, smiling in glee, jumped over his hunched form and escaped. Waiting out side were men dressed like Nomino was wearing. "Who are you" she questioned the men.

One of them stepped forward. "We've come to take you with us Maiden. Our master wishes for you to go home with him."

Ashley knew she couldn't deal with this many men by herself. Everyone else had went off to have a party in a neighboring village and Jin had gone with them. She was stuck and she knew it.

Nomino emerged from the house pain still etched onto his handsome face. "Don't stand there grab her", he screamed at the men, "and burn the village after you do so"

Ashley's eyes went from a small spark to an al out fire as Nomino's men came at her. She slipped under one of them and headed towards the other village.

The men grabbed her before she got out of the village square. She fussed and kisked and did anything she could to make her capture hard on them. A few of the men had black eyes and busted lips after they finally tied her up.

"Untie me you bunch of cowards! You had to have seven guys to tie me up! Some hench men you are! I'd hate to see you do some real work! You probably can't even start a fire!" She continued to rant and rave as the the men prepared to detroy the village.

Nomino walked up to her and bent down to be at eye level. " Shh my Osina, they may not be able to handle you but I plan on doing everything else myself." He smiled suggestively and chuckled as her expression turned from anger to pure hatred. "Oh yes, you do have a lovely soul."

Nomino was hit by a large gust of wind that knocked him back several feet. The culprit stood infron of Ashley's falling form with his red hair flying about wildly in the small tornado he had created.

"Jin!" Ashley cried in excitement. He was always there for her no matter what. He'd get rid of those guys and then she'd be safe.

Nomino rose from the ground clearly irritated by the presence of Jin. He sent his men out to attack him.

Jin easily knocked out his minions with a few well placed punches and wind powered kicks. "Alright now your turn it be" he said motioning for Nomino to come.

Nomino smiled evily and ran at him knocking him out of the air with enough force to take out a very big tree.

"Jin!" Ashley ran over to his fallen form to find him holding his arm and wincing in pain. "Gotta be runnin' Ash! Get out of here with ya!"

"No, never" she said glareing at hm. "I'm not leaving you!"

Jin stood up and readied himself to attack again. "There's more to this bloke then be meetin' the eye Ash. He be wantin' you for more then one reason. You need to be runnin!

Nomino pulled out two small blades from his belt. He too was preparing for another attack.

"Jin if I leave he'll kill you" she said looking at Jin with sorrow filled eyes. "Please don't make me go."

Jin's indigo eyes registered the size of the weapons and cursed inwardly. "If ya don't go right now I'll be forced to throw you. I want you to go into Seriyu's Forest and run until ya come upon a house. Be stayin' in the direction of the north and you'll get there."

Ashley seeing that Jin was serious about her leaving took an unsure step backwards. "What? You've always told me to stay way from Seriyu's forest! Why go in there now?"

Jin shoved her aisde as Nomino attacked him. He won that bought sending Nomino into a nearby shed. Knowing he'd not get another chance to explain he turned to Ashley. "Osina, how often be I usin' that name? You have to go. There be a lot of things that should have been told to ya that weren't." He sighed and looked at her his eyes full of affection for the girl he had called sister for so many years.

Ashley stopped all complaints at the sound of her true name. Using that left no room for arguments. She took one last look at him before running into the forest. She heard the sounds of him fighting with Nomino until she was out of earshot.

Her life that had been so normal and carefree was now tacking a drastic turn. Wether it was good or bad was unknown to her. As she ran through the forest trusting Jin's words she cried a single tear and prayed that she'd see Jin soon.

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter. What did ya think? Hope you enjoyed it expect chapter 2 somtime next week! Kead and Review!


	3. Unwanted Company

                           Well I've done it. I have updatedthis story. Applause. Read please. Thanks for those who review. It makes me feel loved even if it was only one.

* * *

   Chapter 2:  Unwanted Company   

          Ashley awoke to the sound of birds chirping and the gentle touch of the early morning sun. She'd been traveling for days since the attack on her village. Just how far was this house that Jin sent her to.  Standing up she streched and worked the kinks out of her arms and legs. She made an unhappy face as her stomach began to grumble.

 "Man, I need some food" she said to no one in particular. Finally acknowledging that there wasn't anything edible she continued on her journey.

While walking every worst case senario that could happen played through her head. "What if I never find the house and I starve to death out here?" Looking at the trees she envied them being able to survive on sunlight and water.

 Speaking of water she knew that she needed to get some. Her throat was becoming dry and the rest of her body wasn't functioning to well, to say the least.

As the day wore on anything her eyes focused on began to take the form of some type of food or water. The sun was once again hovering over the horizon. It was almost like it was waiting for her to find her destination. Almost like it cared about her, alot like Jin would have done.

She was immediately overcome with a feeling of dread at his name. She'd seen Jin fight before and he was good at it. He would be ok and that man would hopefully die or leave.  As quickly as the emotion had come it left. Leaving her feeling anger at Jin in its place she turned to a random tree and pointed at it yelling accusingly. "Why'd he make me go? Doesn't he know how important he is to me?" When the tree didn't respond she sighed heavily and moved on dragging her unnourished body along with her.

One thought that had been plaguing since she had made her escape was what did that guy want with her. He had kept saying she had a beautiful soul, whatever that meant. Jin had mentioned something about her not being told alot of things that she should have known.

She wracked her brain until the sun reluctantly set bringing the darkness with it. With the sun gone her source of light went with it and she usually stopped for the night. Not this time. This time she was going to find that house and she wasn't going to stop untill she did.

Hours later she was still moving along and making good time. Sadly her body was pretty much running on auto pilot because her brain had decided to relinquish it's duties to her stomach.

She stumbled around barely aware of her surroundings making the occasional noise or grunt as she manuvered through the trees. For some reason or another she took a sharp turn right and walked right into the huge thick trunk of a maple tree.

"Gaah" her voice carried causing any sleeping animals to wake up and give her unpleasent looks. "Who put that tree there" she questioned the birds who continued to give her looks that could kill. She was far from worried about them as she was fast approaching her limit. She continued walking as her body screamed for her to stop. She could actually feel her body as it stopped working and her legs buckled causing her to fall to the ground in a heap.

Being out cold she didn't notice that there was someone with her. She didn't so much as stir as she lifted gently and carried into a home only a few feet away.

* * *

         _"What the..." Ashley looked around to see herself in a large house and from the looks of it the people who owned it were loaded. She noticed she was alone even though the room was obviously set up for a party. She looked over at the banquet table and grumbled something under her breath. "Some party this is. They don't have any eats."_

_She studied the room a little longer. "Where am I?" she said without warning. No one answered and she knew for sure she was alone._

_The sound of footsteps, other then hers, echoed through one of the halls. Looking in the direction that the noise had been made she waited._

_The one who had been walking came out in the open and stared. The darkness of the corridor concealed it's identity. "Uh...hello. Is there something here I can eat?" she questioned the dark figure. _

_The wind outside picked up suddenly and blew the windows out. The sound of the windows crashing was earshattering and the glass flew everywhere. _

_"Ahhh" Ashley shielded herself as best as she could. Pieces of the glass flew by cutting her unprotected arms and legs. The dark figure long forgotten she ran to take cover. She wasn't fast enough. A large shard of glass came flying at her imbedding itself in her lower abdomen._

_Gasping loudly she stopped running. The glass was digging deeper  into her side, trying to penetrate her organs. Wth one motion she pulled the offending object from her waist. She had lost to much blood her kimono was soaked with the sticky fluid. Her eys were getting heavy and she could feel her heart slowing down. _

_The dark figure appeared directly in front of her holding a sword in its hands. Its _red_ eyes shined with a predatorial glare as they fell on her. _

_Bleeding and losing energy by the second she did the oly thing she could do, she lashed out at it._

* * *

          Ashley woke up with a start hitting the first thing she seen. Her fist made a solid connection with something large and heavy. The sound of someone groaning made her open her eyes in curiosity. 

Two young men sat on either side of her. They both were trying their hardest not to laugh. About what, she didn't know.

One of them had short black hair that spiked up occasionally at ceratin spots on his head. His brown eyes glistened with the tears threatning to slide down his young face. He sat on a stool holding his stomach as his skinny body shook with restrained laughter.

The other one wasn't very easy on the eyes as his own body rattled while he tried to subdue his own snickers. His orange hair stuffed, on top of his head in an odd style, didn't bugde under the movement. He sat hunched over his long legs which stuck out at odd angles.

Eventually her eyes found the source of their amusement. On the floor a few feet away from her another young man lay sprawled on the floor. His long vibrant red hair lay around him framing his face. He was motionless and she would have thought he was a sleep if it hadn't been for the swirls that were present where his eyes should have been.

The two boys began to howl with laughter as the red head began to stir. They sputtered incoherent babble and snorted, only stopping to catch their breath perodicaly.

The red head sat up and placed his hand gently on his face. Wincing slightly he moved his hand back to the floor. He was brought out of his daze at the sound of laughter. He looked up to find a pair of inqusitive brown eyes watching him.

Kurama smiled kindly as he realized who it was. "Hello, if I had known of your fighting abilities I would have remained in my earlier position."

Ashley stared at him confused as she still had not grasped the situation. "Am I dead?" she looked around at the three other people in the room. "I know I hit that tree pretty hard but, that wouldn't kill me would it?"

Yusuke stopped laughing and stared at her. His brown eyes searching her to see if she was telling the truth.

Ashley just stared back slowly becoming impatient as she waited for a response. "Look I was running and I had a big piece of glass the size of your head in my side" she indicated while pointing at Yusuke's head. "Then that guy was gonna kill me so I hit him and...." her brain finaly putting two and two together she realized it had been a dream.

Kuwabara glanced at Yusuke and snickered. "Haha Urameshi, she said your head was big!" He laughed some more at Yusuke's expense before he was attacked by the enraged teen.

"Ya think it's funny do ya! Well I'm gonna show you funny!" Yusuke hurled himself at Kuwabara knocking him off the stool. The two continued to fight while Ashley and Kurama got aquainted.

Standing up and dusting off Kurama introduced himself. "Hello I'm Kurama, I'm sorry you had to wake up to there horse play."

"Uh...so where am I?" she questioned not totally willing to give up any personal info to the mild mannered stranger. "I was hiking in the woods and I don't remember seeing a house."

" I was out gardening when you stumbled upon me. I was startled to say the least by your sudden appearence in this part of the forest. Your were quite out of sorts after you ran into that tree and afterwards you collapased right on our front doorstep." He smiled reassuringly hoping she would explain her **real** reason for being there.

"So I fell out and you brought me in." She pondered his reply while listening to the heated battle currently going on a few feet away from them. "Well thanks for helping me out but I need to be going."

Kurama was a little surprised at her statement. "I'm afraid that won't be possible. Your injuries are far to severe to travel."

"What injuries?"

Kurama pointed to her side and legs. "You bruised a few ribs from coliding with that tree. When you fell your legs also recived some damage, though they were minor compared to your others."

Ashley frowned slightly at the news. How was she going to get to Jin, he needed her.

Kurama watched as her mood spiraled downward after hearing about her condition. His thoughts were interupted as Yusuke's and Kuwabara's fight escalated.

"Spirit Sword!" Cried the raspy voice of Kuwabara. A bright yellow beam of light appeared in his large hands.

Yusuke retaliated by holding up his hand and pointing at Kuwabara as if it were a gun.

Kurama ran over to the two and placed himself between them. "Take this outside. I'll not have you two blowing holes and tearing down walls. We have a guest show some courtesy and behave." Kurama gave the boys a stern look until they dropped their battle stances.

Yusuke grumbled at Kurama's form as he walked over to Ashley's bed. "Hi, the names Yusuke Urameshi. You can call me whatever you like." He smirked.

Kuwabara bounded over to her looking the part of a complete idiot. "Kazuma Kuwabara, I'll be gald to help you out with anything." He smiled at her with his silly grin streching from ear to ear.

Ashley smiled slightly at them. She didn't want to be rude but she just couldn't forget about Jin.

"Oh she's awake!" A shrill voice came into the room along with light but quick footsteps.

Ashley winced slightly at the high pitched noise. Whatever was making that sound needed to die!

Through the doors skipped Botan. Her light blue hair flicked about as she ran into the room. Her pink Kimono flowed with her as she headed towards the group. "I'm so gald your awake! You've been sleep for days." She smiled brightly as she continued to speak in her native langauge, squaking.

Kurama attempted to quiet her down but she just went on yakking.

Ashley was obviously suffering under Botan's constant blabbering, as she cowered trying to cover her ears. With out warning she passed out.

Botan looked down at her and smiled. "Aww she fell asleep again." She looked over at Kurama who had an odd look on his handsome face. His green eyes held a look of disapointment as they fell on Botan.

She looked confused as all eyes were on her. Had she done something wrong?  She looked down at Ashley's silent form and looked back at Kurama. "What's her name?"

Yusuke sighed in irritation. "We didn't get to find out because YOU" he pointed at her for emphasis. "came in and knocked her out before we could ask her anything!"

Finaly realizing what she had done smiled weekly and steped away from the bed. She made a move to leave the room when one last person walked through the arched doors.

Hiei walked in with a permanent scowl etched onto his face. He glared at the other occupants and then looked at what they were gathered around. "What is going on here?"

Kurama calmly replied knowing that either way Hiei would not approve. 'Hiei I found her unconcious outside on our doorstep. I could not leave her there."

A low growl emmited from Hiei as he made his way over to Ashley's side. He was shocked at what he saw.

Her skin was dark. An unusual emotion filled Hiei's eyes as he gazed at her sleeping form. Her breathing was soft and natural as she slipped in and out of her dream realm.

He felt his own breathing pace itself to match hers. Startled by his bodies reaction to her he backed away. Hiei glared at Kurama trying to see if he had noticed what had just happened.

"Ido not want to see her in this house when I come back." He stated leaving no room for an argument.

"She is injured and will not be able to move about on her own for a month at the least." Kurama pleaded with Hiei.

Another low growl was his answer.

"Come on have a heart shortie! She can't defend herself and she can't walk. Let her stay until she's better at least" the red head cried.

The group of four watched Hiei intensly as he decided on the young maidens fate. "She may stay but only 'til she has regained her strength. After that she leaves and under no circumstances are you to beg me to keep her."

They all breathed a sigh of relife as Hiei walked out of the room.

* * *

There ya go! Chapter two! Hope you enjoyed it! Review because it's nice to do so. 


	4. Hearts set in Ice

Chapter 3! I can't believe I'm still writing this! I'd like to thank **all **of those who reviewed! I feel loved. It gives me the strength to post my next chapter. Yes Heie is still Human and her skin is brown. You know African descent.

* * *

Chapter 3: Hearts set in Ice

A large bonfire burned brightly in the middle of what had once been a thriving village. The ones responsible for the towns ruin sat encamped around the blazing inferno. Their leader sat quietly gazing into the fire. The men were restless and shuffled around trying to keep themselves occupied. One of them would get up occasionaly to throw a logfrom the former hutsintothe firetokeep it going. Cricketschirped, each to their own tune, asbats and other nocturnal wanderers flew and ran about. One of the men, who could sit in the silence nolonger stood and proteseted.

"Sir Nomino why do we not just pursue the maiden into the forest?" He stared at his leader in confusion. The other men were shocked because no one questioned Sir Nomino without punishment.

Nomino did nothing as he continued to stare into the flames. His icy blue stare seemed to beignitingthe fire.Without looking up he answered the soilders question.

"We can not go into that forest. Are you not aware of it's history? His calm response to the outburst of their companion unsettled the others even more.

The youngman now quite flustered shook his head to the side. "I do not know the story Sir. None of us do."

Nomino sighed and looked around the fire. Looking each of them in the eye he knew they told the truth. "So you do not know the tale of Seriyu's forest. I shall enlighten you then."

The men all sat up and placed their full attention on Nomino as he told the horrible tale of Seriyu's Forest.

"Seriyu's forest is better known as the Realm of the ice apparitions. Some of the most powerful Ice Demons have come from this very forest, including Seriyu. The forest was named after a dmon who settled down there and claimed it in the name of all ice demons. His name was Seriyu, but he is not the reason the forest is cursed. A descendent of Seriyu is the one who tainted the ice demons and theirbeloved forest."

Nomino paused as he took in the image in front of him. In a matter of moments hisnine strong followers had been reduced to children. They sat on the edge of their logs drinking in every word that came out of his mouth. He chuckled lightly to himself and continued with his tale.

"Theice demons once lived in harmony with the other demons living around their forest home. Trading and selling with diffrent demon cultures they thrived teaching their ways and learning others. As you know most ice demons have gentle nature and care openly about others. One such demon race did not meet their approval, the fire demons. They shunned us and our rash firey nature and we had no desire to be near them either.

There was oneice demon who desired power and wished that he could be a fire demon.His namewas Setsuko. He wanted powereven as a young boy.He harbored the desire deep in his heart and studied,when no one was looking, dark books of magic and evil he had obtained from some dark source. He came forth one day to the head of theicedemons and proposed that they join their brother in the south. The Council did not agree and sent him away from them. One with such evil ambitions could not stay in the forest. Setsuko was outraged and with his twisted views set out to conquer the villages surrounding the forest with his new found power."

Nomino stopped his tale to stand and stretch. The men schooched and moved aboutanxiously as they waited for him to continue. Nomino found pleasure in watching them squirm and decided to stretch alittle more.

"Oh come on!" cried one of the men. With that the other men joined in coaxing Nomino to finish.

"Fine you win I'll continue" Nomino smirked at their reactions to his story and dove back into the tale.

"Setsuko destroyed every village around his home. Each time shouting to the villagers who were left that he did this in the name of the ice apparitons. Contempt and anger sprouted in the hearts of the villagers. Enraged, they banned together and went forth to kill the ice demons. Many lives were lost and what was left of the ice demons ran deep into their forest enchanting it so that all who did not belong there could not enter. That happened centuries ago and that is where most ice demons live." He pointed to the forest that they had been so eager to enter earlier.

Another man was a little less bright decided to state the obvious. "So, that lady is an ice demon."

"Aren't you just thelittle genious Heros" sneered another soldier.

Nomino sighed and stood up his persona demanding respect from the group. They all immeadeatly ceased their conversations and turned to him.

"There is one more curse that befell the ice demons. Before Setsuko was killed he cursed the ice apparitions line. The result is that every 500 years a fire demon is born from one of their own. That was almost a thousand years ago, which means that there are only two demons who have come from that curse. I Nomino was the first, the second is unknown to me."

The men might as well have oooed and awwed Nomino as he left the campsite. He left them to think and learn from his tale. They were going to cleanse the ice demons from the Earth and they needed her to do it.

* * *

Hiei sat in the dark recesses of his room, thinking. He had not been out of it since he had seen that women down stairs. The likeness was uncanny, she looked just like the woman that had cursed him years ago. 

Her skin was that same rich brown color too. He wondered what her eyes were like as his thoughtful face turned into one of disgust. Hiei shook his head to rid himself of the image. That onna had better heal quickly or he'd see to it that she didn't heal at all.

He lied awake on his bed and cleared his mind. It was becoming increasingly hard to stay focused. It was this human body he was trapped in. His body tensed up at the thought of his human form. Kurama may have embraced his current situation but he would not. He would find this light and regain his demon powers. He felt blind and vulnerable and weak. The feelings were somethinghe would never adapt to and he would make sure of that. A loud crash interrupted his neagative thoughts.

"Urameshi!!!!" The scratchy voice of Kuwabara whined. Hiei winced inwardly as his voice made it to his ears. He hated humans and him most of all. Insufferable baka.

Hiei stood and exited his room. He hated to admit but he was hungry and he hadn't been out of his room in days. Surely by now that onna was gone.

* * *

Hiei came into the room and froze. 

Yusuke and Kuwabara were at it again. This time they choose to fight in the dining room. The once beautiful room now looked like it had done battle with a tornado and lost miserably. The table was the only thing in tact and that was it. Yusuke stood on one side ofthe table looking very upset about something and Kuwabara had out his spirit sword. This happened often so this isn't why Hiei froze. He froze because of the extra figure in the room with them.

Ashley stood at the edge of the table rooting them on. She was oblivious to Hiei's entrance until she noticed the two looking behind her.

She slowly turned to see what would stop them from fighting and only found a little boy.

From what she could tell he stood only an inch or more higher then her. His black hair stood up and spiked out in all directions. His frame was smaller then most men but he didn't look like a pushover. His outfit wasn't anything special just a pair of black pants and a shirt that had definantly seen better days.

The silence stretched as her eyes roamed around taking in his features. They ceased their movement when she focused on his eyes. Red eyes she'd never seen red eyes before.

Yusuke and Kuwabara who had for some reason remained quiet decided to make noise again.

Ashley was startled out of her trance and looked back at the boys who had resumed their battle. She turned back to see where the boy had gone and found nothing. She stepped out of the room and looked down the hallway but still seen nothing.

She couldn't shake the feeling that she had met him before. Another question rose to the surface, why had she not been introduced to him? She'd have to ask Kurama about this later.

* * *

Hiei stood breathless at the end of the hall. What had made him freeze up like that. He decided it was a lack of sleep and that he'd only seen her once. Satisfied with his deduction he headed on to the kitchen.

In the kitchen a disastor was waiting to happen. Kurama was attempting to teach Botan how to bake cookies and she wasn't learning much. She had already burnt three batches and was on her way to burn a fourth. Kurama was at the end of his rope. He had hoped to get some form of help in the kitchen but that dream was being snuffed out.

Hiei's nose was assualted by the cloud of smoke coming out of the kitchen.That stupid womanwas at it again. Why Kurama tried was beyond him. He simply walked in grabed a few burnt cokies and left.

Botan and Kurama watched him leave then allowed themselves to breath. Usually the fire demon was quick to sanp at anyone and he hardly ever ate infront of them, let alone cookies.

"Is he alright?" Botan's pink eyes stared at Kurama in confusion.

"I believe it is just a coincidence Botan. I'm sure everything will return to normal."

Well he can at least finish those cookies before he comes back to his senses."

Kurama smiled and pulled out more ingredients to make the cookies. In the background he could hear the sound of somthing breaking. Kurama sighed heavily and continued what he was doing. When Botan found out they trashed the dining room again they would pay dearly.

* * *

There you have it. Chapter three. I hope you enjoyed it. It was kinda short. Hey let me know if this starts to mold ok? Review! 


	5. What's in a Name

My last chapter was terrible! gasp It reeked! I feel so ashamed. I'm going to make up for it with this one...I hope. I would have loved to have had this up earlier but as we all know the site was down (growls) Anyhoo this chapter is number 4! It's still alive! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. sticks tounge out at the owner of Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

Yusuke and Kuwabara were once again locked in a heated battle but not a physical one. They were attempting to find the true name of their newest occupant. They only had a few guesses each and after that they would have to call her Ashley. She had bet them that they couldn't geuss her real name and gave them three chances. The boys were determined to find out anything about their mysterious visitor. 

"Yumi!"

"Midoriko"

"Setsuna"

"Tomoe"

"Kagome"

" No you idiot! Why would anyone name their daughter after that girl. She had some serious man problems."

" Ok, how about Ami? Or Ani. Or Ayumi or" Kuwabara rambled off names untill Yusuke stopped him.

" I don't think her real name will start with an A, Kuwabara."Yusuke sighed and turned a lazy eye in Kurama's direction. "Hey Kurama what do you think her real name is?"

" I believe Kaoru would suit her." Kurama stated without even hesitating.

"Yeah that sounds good. We only get a few guesses. What else can you think of?

" I think the name Sasami would fit as well. As would a number of others, sadly I think her name will turn up to be something we've never heard of."

"We gotta try. Hey Botan you're a woman thingy what do YOU think her name is? Yusuke waved his hands in the air accenting the word 'thingy'.

"Yusuke I am not a woman thingy, I'm a woman! If you don't stop calling me names I swear I'll hurt you!" she screamed.

"Look Botan would you just answer the question." Yusuke replied without a hint of compassion in his voice.

"Only when you decide to treat me nicer. I'm so sick of having you treat me like one of the guys! I'm a woman and I need to feel like I'm special." Botan spoke with a hurt tone and then turned her back to him.

"I'm sorry" Yusuke said in a mono tone voice. He rolled his eyes as he smiled a very unwelcome smile.

"I'm sure that's the best I'll ever get from you. If I had to name her I think it would be Denise!" Botan exclaimed triumphantly.

"What made you say that name Botan?" Kurama stared at her curiously.

" Well that's what I think when I see her. It's soft yet well I don't know exactly why. Would you all stop staring at me!" Botan screamed at them as all three boys gave her questioning looks.

"You three are aware of what she is are you not?" Kurama looked around at the three to see if they understood.

"Sure we know she's a hanyou." Answered Yusuke. "What's that have to do with anything…wait." Yusuke stopped mid sentence when he seen Kurama's face. "You think it's her, don't you."

Kurama nodded slowly and then explained his suspicions to the group. " I believe she is the one we've been waiting for. She is the proper age and she is also of the Ice Demon line. I pray that Hiei has noticed it as well."

Kuwabara jumped up excitedly and smiled from ear to ear. "Does that mean we'll finally be free?"

Yusuke smiled a little allowing a flash of sorrow to pass across his handsome features. "Yeah Kuwabara we'll be free." As an after thought he perked up again, His usual cocky smile etched across his face. 'I'll get to see her again.' He thought to himself.

Botan smiled happily too. She'd been away from home far to long. She sighed wistfully and looked out the window. If everything worked well she'd be home soon.

Kurama took this time to ponder on someone who was still very dear to him.

They were all shaken from their quiet memories when Ashley walked in. "Kurama I have a bone to pick with you."

"What is it that you wish to speak about?" Kurama watched her silently as she walked towards him.

She glared at him and then reached her arm forward and yanked on his hair, pulling him down to her eye-level. "You" she pointed at him, "and me, out there, now." She emphasized the word now and then dragged him out the door. Kurama let out a quiet squeal as he was pulled across the room.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow in interest as he watched the scene play out before him. He waited until the two had gone further down the hall before he made his next statement. "Ha ha! I thought Botan had PMS bad. Ashley makes Botan look like an angel! Well…maybe not an angel she's too ugly."

Yususke grinned as Botan's face turned three shades of pink.

Kuwabara stared in awe as Botan started to club Yusuke over the head with her oar.

* * *

Ashley releasedher grip onKurama's hairat the end of one of the grand hallways. The hallway opened into one of the numerous living rooms. It's door way was framed by an elegently detailed arch. Peices ofobviously expensivefurniture dotted the room in colors of gold and scarlet.The tapestries hanging from the windows accented the rooms color scheme.The room was breathtaking and Ashley almost forgot why she'd dragged Kurama out there in the first place. 

Almost

"Why didn't you tell me about the other guy living here?" She glared up at him with the most hateful face she could muster.

A smile played at the end of Kurama's lips as he watched her fume. "Hiei prefers solitude to interaction between others. I didn't see any reason to introduce you to him."

"Fine, so what's his problem anyway he kept staring at me funny. He was all misty eyed and looked like he was in a trance." She waved her hands in the air and crossed her eyes trying to imitate Hiei.

Kurama stood up abruptly as if being summoned. "You will have to excuse me Ashley, Hiei is calling."

Her brown eyes, full of confusion, watched as Kurama traveled briskly in the direction of Hiei's room."Uh..I didn't hear anything."

* * *

Kurama stepped into Hiei's chambers quietly and glanced over to the former demons usual spot. 

Hiei's eyes glimmered as he sat in the darkest corner of the room, his body barely noticeable except for a faint outline. He stood and advanced towards one of the large arched windows.

Kurama walked his gait made him appear to float with ease as he too traveled to the window. "Hiei, are you aware of who that girl could be?"

Ignoring the question, Hiei stared out the window but couldn't seem to focus on anything."Why are you here Kurama. I didn't call for you."

"Ashley claims that you two crossed paths earlier today. She wanted to know why you stared at her, I do as well." Kurama's green eyes danced with amusment as he watched Hiei hesitate to answer.

"Hn" Hiei turned away from Kurama trying to regain his control over his emotions. "Why do you think she'll make a diffrence?"

Hiei walked away from the window and into the shadows once more. "That woman said nothing about anyone helping me."

"I'll leave Hiei but promise me you will think about speaking to her. She seems genuinely interested in you." With that Kurama left the room leaving Hiei to ponder his words.

And he pondered for about 5 seconds.

Hiei scoffed the idea of needing any help to return to his original form. Especially the help of a female hanyou.

A voice in his head told him otherwise, 'If your doing such a good job then why are you still human?'

He snuffed out the voice for good and went back to brooding in the corner of the room.

* * *

Ashley finally realizing that Kurama wasn't going to come back decided to explore the room. Shewalked around the room finally stopping in front of a small sofaand sat in it. She sighed in contentment and smiled. She felt like she was homesitting in the well -wornchair. 

She fell once again into a dreamless slumber forcing all negative thoughts from her mind. She slept on unaware of another presence watching her.

Kurama stood next to the small sofa she had fell asleep on. He watched her sleep for a few moments before placing a blanket over her small sleeping form. He walked away feeling slightly happier then he had in a while. For the first time since he had found her out side, she seemed at peace sleeping in that room. Unbeknownst to her she had chosen, out of all those chairs, the one Hiei had fallen a sleep in countless times before.

* * *

Tada! I think this one turned out nicely. Much better then that last one. Hope you liked reveiw please. 


	6. Tearing Down Walls

Well I've updated. I'd feel bad about taking so long but I didn't get any refviews from my last chapter so yeah. Here's chapter 5. Oh and I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. But I do own my own set of stylish Yu Yu Hakusho chibi keychains. So Kawaii!

* * *

Chapter 5: Tearing Down Walls

The sound of Hiei's soft footfalls echoed through the long corridors at the back of the mansion. His small form, only visible in the places where the soft moonlight streamed through the windows, illuminating the hallways dark floor. His body movements displayed his feelings of confusion and frustration. His facial expression mirrored his thoughts as he silently brooded on his current situation.

This was the fifth time in two weeks that he had found himself aimlessly wandering his homes empty halls. He only traveled like this when he couldn't think clearly or something was bothering him that he had no control over.

Wait…had he just called this place home?

Hiei whirled around and punched the closest wall with all his might. He succeeded in putting a hole through the wall and injuring his right arm. He winced slightly as the pain shot up his arm and waited until the pain became a dull throb. He watched as the blood flowed freely from a one of his many cuts.

Nothing helped him focus better then a little pain. He turned to continue his 'walk' when he sensed that he was being watched. There at the end of a hallway stood the unmistakable form of that girl.

Ashley realizing that she had been spotted started to walk away, very slowly. There was something seriously wrong with this guy. He'd just punched a hole in the wall and he looked a little too happy about it. When she seen his gaze turn from slightly ticked toa move-anymore-and-you-die glare she stopped moving.She could feel herself shaking as he started to walk towards her.Why was she so afraid of him all of a sudden? It was like he'd transformed since she had seen him that first time.

He slowly traveled the distance between them and stopped a few feet from where she stood. "Why are you here?" Glaring at her he watched as she shook with fear and waited for an answer.

He was only slightly taller then her normally but right now she felt like a piece of lintthat wouldn't go away."I-I was just looking around." She heard herself speaking but it sounded nothing like her.

"Who gave you permission to come up here?" He spoke with a quiet fury as he tried to keep his spastic emotions in check.Hecould feel hiscontrol slipping ever so slightly around her. Ever since she hadcome here everything he had achieved in this weak form had been forgotten.

"I came on my own. I needed something to do so I came here and..." She paused to swallow because her throat had mysteriously becomeverydry. "I was exploring, sir." She felt so uncomfortable under his firey gaze. If he'd had a sword she was sure that he would have gutted her by now.

Hiei growled slightly at what she had just called him but even more so atthis feeling of wanting to reach out and touch her. Where was all this coming from? "Get out of my sight and don't come back here ever again," He commanded in his controlled tone.

Needing no more persuasions to leave she did her best to leave with any dignity she had left. She bowed slightly and walked away as fast as she could.

Hiei waited until he could no longer hear her footsteps and then turned to another wall and took out all his anger and frustration on it. Thanks to that girl there would probably be no wall there by tomorrow morning.

* * *

Kurama had searched almost everywhere for Ashley. He decided it would be easier if he had some help and went off to acquiresome. He found Yusuke sitting on the couch directly in front of the fire place. 

"Yusuke, have you seen Ashley anywhere today? I need to speak with her." Kurama placedhimself infront of Yusuke blocking his veiw of the fireplace.

Yusuke grumbled and tried his best to ignore the annoying figure blocking his only source of entertainment.

"Yusuke, it is very urgent that I find her. You know as well as I that there are places in this house that need to be avoided."

"I don't know, ok" He yawned and dug his finger in his ear. "Why not ask Kuwabara, he might know. Now how's about moving, I'm missing the best part." His voice was monotone as he spoke.

Kurama sighed and walked off in the direction of Kuwabara's room. He didn't get very far as he was immediately bowled over by a fast moving object. Kurama's backside made contact with the floor and the object made contact with his gut.

Kurama's eyes widened as the air escaped his lungs a little too fast. "Gah" he attempted to speak and only managed a strained cry. Tears formed at the end of his eyes as it became increasingly harder for him to breath.

Ashley blinked repeatedly as she tried to see what she'd hit through her tears. "Kurama...?"

All she got was a strained gasp and a dry cough.

She slowly got up and then tried to help Kurama breath again.

Yusuke peered over the rustic colored couch to see what was going on. He raised an eyebrow at the scene as it unfolded before him. He frowned as he watched the two interact. "Oh sure" he thought, "I can't make any moves on her but Kurama can flirt with her till his hair falls out." Yusuke watched on, his brown eyes scrutinizing Kurama's every move.

"Sorry about that Kurama." Ashley quickly wiped away her tears and tried to make herself look like she hadn't been threatened only moments before. "I geuss I wasn't paying attention." She forced a smile and giggled nervously.

"It's quite alright",he smiled reassuringly."I was little preoccupied myself." He stood up with a quick effortless movement. His green eyes studing her as she fidgeted nervously. She was hiding something and she smelled of fear. "Ashley, did anyone inform you about the areas of this house that are off limits?"

Ashley stared at the floor and shuddered slightly. "Yes"

Kurama sighed, relived that she had known about the boundaries. "Then you know to stay away from the High Hallways?"

"Yes"

His facial expression took on a pained look as he watched her walk away. She had reverted to her old habit of looking away and speaking quietly.

Yusuke sauntered over to Kurama's side and joined in watching the troubled girl walk mindlessly across the room. "So Doc, what's the Diagnoses?"

"The diagnosis Yusuke, is that she paid an unwelcome visit to our good friend Hiei."

"Yeah she looked miffed to me too fox boy. So, now what?" He stared at Kurama with a truly interested look. Something his face had been devoid of for a very long time.

"We wait and see what happens Yusuke. That is all that we can do at this point." Kurama's gaze left the girl and focused on a dark stairway not too far off.

"I hate waiting," Yusuke grumbled his thoughtful expression being spoiled by a sour glare. "Why can't we just play match-maker and hook the two up?"

"It's not that simple Yusuke, we are not even aware of how to get this light. I do believe, however, that he was not meant to do it alone."

Yusuke grunted whether it was one of acknowledgement or lack of interest, Kurama didn't know.

"Oh boys, dinner's ready!" Botan's chipper voice floated through the room.

Yusuke made a face then glared daggers at Kurama. "I can't believe you let HER cook. If I die, I'm so gonna haunt your room."

"Oh goody food!" The unmistakable voice of Kuwabara echoed from one of the four hallways into the room. His form came bounding in seconds later.

"Huh, I thought there was food." Kuwabara looked around for the food that was usually set on the dining table. Nothing. He scanned the table a second time just to make sure. His beady eyes then started to wander until they stopped on Kurama and Yusuke.

"Hey you guys…where's the food?"

Botan came into the room as soon as the question had been asked. With Botan like grace she flounced over to the table with a rather large pot and set it down. "Eat up boys, there's plenty to go around." She smiled broadly and waited for them to advance towards 'dinner'.

Yusuke walked slowly towards the pot and eyed it skeptically. Hestarted tolift the lid with all the caution of a brain surgeon.

Kuwabara, who had earlier been starving watched patiently as Yusuke carefully, lifted the right side of the lid. He winced when some of the steam escaped it.

Kurama also seemed apprehensive to see what lay inside the pot.

Botan watched as the three boys treated her food like it was a disease. "You haven't even looked at it yet!"

Yusuke grimaced and lifted the lid all the way off. A large cloud of steam floated up hiding the food for only a few seconds.

It was a long few seconds to the boys as they all squinted at the meal through the steam.

"Hey it's normal." Yusuke said surprised as the steam dissipated. "It's just some rice balls and chicken."

Kuwabara, stunned that it wasn't burnt, still wasn't satisfied. "I've seen plenty of decent looking food and it doesn't always taste good."

"Yeah I think your right Kuwabara, someone should taste it and see." Yusuke gave Kurama a sideways glance and snickered. "Age before Beauty."

"Impulse before knowledge."

Kuwabara interrupted Yusuke and Kurama's conversation by speaking loudly. "Why don't we have Hiei try it. He eats anything."

Yusuke smiled and patted Kuwabara on the back. "Great idea! Better take it up to him now."

Kuwabara's face fell when Yusuke elected him to go. "No way Urameshi, I'm not doing it. He wants to kill me!"

"Oh yeah, that must have slipped my mind. Hey how about we send Ashley up instead?" Yusuke grinned at his new plan.

Kurama's face looked grim as he watched Kuwabara and Yusuke try to think of ways to trick their houseguest into doing their dirty work. He should stop them but what if Yusuke was right, for once.

Kurama walked away hoping that whatever they had planned would work.

Botan stood in the middle of the room growling.Of all the nerve!No one even paid any attention to her anymore!It was always about Ashley! Well she'd show them!She stomped off in a huff that was barely noticed by the schemeing teens.

* * *

Ashley sat quietly on the window seat trying to shake off the chill that had settled in her bones. The sun was setting and the stars were starting to shine. She once again found herself in envy of their light and freedom. Her thoughts were interrupted by Yusuke's approach.

"Hey Ashley are you ok?" Yusuke used his most sincere voice. "You know we've got some food out here if you're interested."

"I'm not hungry" she replied. Her answer was short and sweet. Most people would have taken the hint but not Yusuke.

"Come on you gotta eat something. Hey I know how about you help me carry some food upstairs."

Ashley stared at Yusuke and glared. "Do I look that stupid?"

Yusuke smiled nervously and backed away. "Never mind I'll get Kuwabara to help."

Ashley stood and escaped to her room. She still felt so strange and her heart was still heavy with grief from losing her adoptive brother. She flopped down on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

Meanwhile,Kurama traveled slowly up the stairs as he processed what he was going to say to Hiei.They needed to have a long talk about his behavior of late.

* * *

Well there you go it's done. PLease review. Thnx 


	7. Creatures of Habit

Behold! I Trunksgirl85 bring you chapter 6! Cower before my great might and ability to smile 24/7! Read please!

* * *

Chapter 6: Creatures of Habit 

Kurama arrived at the top of the staircase and found the upstairs atmosphere to be dusty. He inhaled slightly and the sent of chipped wood and fresh blood flooded his nose. He frowned as he rounded the corner to find Hiei attacking the far wall.

Hiei was punching the wall with all his might, well what was left of it. His face, drawn in a permanent scowl, showed no hint of what he was thinking. His hands and arms were covered with scrapes and scratches that were bleeding. The bandages he had put on them recently were frayed and provided little defense against the sharp jagged wood he was currently pummeling. Without warning he stopped punching the wall and turned to face Kurama.

"Why is that you lose your temper around her Hiei? She has done nothing but try to be a friend to us."

"Kurama, I warned you in the begining that I did not want her anywhere near me. That also included the High Hallways and my room. " Hiei glared at Kurama daring him to find an excuse for Ashley's appearnce in his corridor.

Kurama sighed in defeat and cast his eyes downward and stared at the blood stained floorboards. "She was practically in tears when she came running into the formal dinning area. When she lied about where she had been I knew it was your fault she was upset."

Hiei grunted loudly and turned away from Kurama. " I do not care about her feelings so you can stop trying to make me feel guilty with your sentimental rubbish and leave me be."

Kurama knew he'd been caught and silently left in the direction he had come. They were going to need a miracle to get Hiei to cooperate.

* * *

In one of the smaller living rooms Ashley, Yusuke and Kuwabara sat quietly on a large couch watching the snow through the window. Yusuke kept mumbling under his breath, looking extremely ticked about something. Kuwabara was either bored or on the verge of falling a sleep. Ashley had a look of utter confusion on her dark skinned face. 

"So it's snowing in late spring because?" Ashley looked on either side of her awaiting an answer from the teen boys.

Yusuke replied first in a monotone voice"It's snowing because this forest is enchanted by the spirits and life force of ice demons. So if they feel like a little snow, they whip up a snowstorm and then the whole forest is a shining white winter wonderland." He held his fingers up and wiggled them in time with the last four words.

Of course Kuwabara had to add in his two cents as well. "The worst is when they make it snow in the summer. Dumb old demons."

Being satisfied with their answers she decided to ask a few more. "So if this is an ice demon realm why are we all able to live here without, you know, dying!"

"That's a good quetsion I don't know the answer though." Yusuke replied.

"Ok then, how long have you two been here?"

Yusuke went into thinking mode as his face schrunched up slightly. "We've been here for three years. We used to live in a village outside of the forest but becuase we have "special abiliteies" we were exiled from it and sent here to die."

"They were going to kill you!" Ashley's face took on a look of horror.

"Yep. Me and Kuwabara here are made of tougher stuff then that and we soon found this place. Botan, Hiei and Kurama were already here when we arrived." Yusuke's usual cocky grin came back as he finished his short explanation. "We left someone back there and one day we'll get out of here and see her again."

Kuwabara nodded his head in a solenm agreement.

The three companions went silent again as they returned to watching the world turn white in front of them. Each one lost in they're own thoughts of the past.

Meanwhile, Botan sat quietly in her room devising a plan to pay Ashley back for the boys ignoring her. She would send Ashley unwittingly to Hiei's room. Hopefully he would scare her off and she'd leave. "Oh yes, this is going to be perfect." Botan exclaimed.

* * *

At the edge of the forest Nomino and his men had set up a temporary establishment. They had transformed the ruins of the village into a small tent community. 

Two of the soldiers stood guarding a large crate. Both men were very nervous standing so close to what lay behind the bars.

"Hey Zesto, What do you think the boss is planing on doing with them.

"How should I know Heros. Maybe he's gonna send them on a chase to find that girl."

"He's using Vacers to capture her! B-but everyone knows Vacers don't capture anything. They just shred the meat from any living creature they sink they're teeth in to." Heros shook violently just thinking of all the stories he'd heard about the Vacers.

"You've gotta be the dumbest person I have ever met! Sir Nomino tamed these Vacers with his bare hands. As legend has it he went into the very core of the Vacers homeland and found the two strongest ones. Then he tied them up with some string and brought them home."Zesto looked smug as a look of awe plastered itself on 's face.

"He tamed Vacers with his bare hands! Sir Nomino IS the greatest warrior of all time!"

Zesto scoffed "Of course he is. Who else could out do him? We should be thanking God that he's on our side."

Yeah I guess your right Zesto, so since he's got these beasts we won't have to go into the forest!

"Exactamundo my brainless friend." The two continued to chitchat until Nomino came out of his tent.

A silence fell over the campsite as Nomino made his way to the crate. He placed one hand on the shaking cage and all movement within ceased. "My pets, guess who it is."

Nomino slowly opened the crate and a blur of black and red came shooting out. The Vacers appeared instantly at Nomino's side.

They stood about 5 feet from the ground. Both were covered from head to foot in a thick fur. Their long necks arched as they growled at some of the men. One was red with black tiped legs and fur and the other was black with red higlights. Both of their eyes seemed to be lit with a fire as they glared at the surrounding soilders.

Nomino smirked as the Vacers stopped growling and looked up to him as if awaiting orders to kill the weakling in their presence. He shook his head no and his entire company breathed a collective sigh of relife. He bent down and spoke in a hushed voice as they listened.

Nomino stood up and patted each one on the head then they took off. Nomino and his men watched as the two Vacers ran off going towards the heart of the forest.

* * *

There you are! smiles I have done it! I was gonna make this one longer but the holidays have cut into my writing time. So next chapter expect some action! How'd you like my Vacers. I'd love to show you a pic I drew of them but I don't have the technology to do so. Well Hope you like and PLEASE review! 


	8. Restless

sigh the holidays are over and here is chapter 7. Read and review!

* * *

Chapter 7: Restless

It had been a few days since the snow had started falling in Seriyu's forest and snow it did. The snow had come down laying thick white blankets on anything it touched. The forest sparkled with an unnatural beauty with the newly fallen snow. The sun had even made an appearance after being in hiding for so long. This was Seriyu's forest at it's best. The entire forest seemed to buzz with life as the birds flew in and out of the trees celebrating the snows end. Smaller animals ran around busing themselves with daily chores. The suns warm rays streamed down on the snow making it far brighter then normal. The sunshine even found it's way into the windows of the old mansion. The members of the household soon found themselves longing to go out and enjoy the day.

Kuwabara and Yusuke stood in front of a window staring at the front yard.

"I say, forget the darn curse, I wanna good spar!" Yusuke glanced to his side to see if his longtime friend agreed.

"I'm with you Urameshi. It's been so long since we've gotten a good fight in" Kuwabara replied. He watched wistfully as a few sparrows flew by the window.

Kurama and Botan emerged from one of the corridors to the room. The whispering they had been doing moments before ceased when they caught sight of their two comrades.

Yusuke had a pained look on his face, which quickly turned into a scowl when a chipmunk ran by. His redheaded friend looked down right pitiful as he stared out the window. A small whine escaped his throat when he seen the same chipmunk Yusuke had glared at.

Kurama and Botan tried their best not to laugh at the scene before them. The two looked like children standing in front of a pet store.

"It has been quite some time since we've all went outside, hasn't it?" Kurama watched his friends slowly detach themselves from the window to look at him.

Yusuke glared at Kurama for even mentioning leaving the house. "How are we supposed to do that with a stupid curse draining all our energy?"

Kurama sighed in defeat and turned his gaze to the window too. "We could all go out for a little while. It wouldn't kill us and Ashley needs to know exactly why it is we stay here."

"You mean it? We can go outside!" Yusuke's attitude magically changed in front of their eyes.

"Urameshi lets go kick Ashley out of bed and take her with us!" Kuwabara grinned widely at his plan.

"Yeah that's a great idea. Are you two gonna come out too?" Yusuke looked over at Kurama and Botan.

"Oh I'd love to go" gushed Botan. She ran off in search of her favorite pink coat and returned in seconds. "I'm ready"

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked ateach other and then looked at Botan. "Since your ready you can go wake up Ashley." Yusuke pointed a finger in the direction of her room.

A look of confusion and apprehension appeared on Botan's face. "Why me!I don't want to wake her."

The group as a whole had tried to get their friend out of her bad mood but had failed miserably. Ever since her encounter with Hiei she'd returned to her normal habits. Ocaisionly she would perk up or smile but it never lasted long. Maybe , just maybe this outing would bring her out of her depression.

A mischevious smirk apeared on Yusuke's face. "Hey how about we have Hiei wake her up?"

"Yusuke now is not the time for your games. I'll go get her since you see it as such a burden." Kurama replied cooly.

Yusuke grumbled and walked off to wake up their sleeping friend.

"Well that was easy enough," Kurama smiled to himself then turned to adress Botan and Kuwabara.

"You two remember the promise we all made long ago correct?"

The two nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ashley is not aware of the full effects that this curse has on us or herself. I believe that this is a perfect way for her to understand the dire situation she would be in if she were to leave."

"Huh, why would she do that?" The redheads face wore a look of total confusion at Kurama's statement.

An equally perplexed look was present on Botan's face.

Kurama gently massaged his temple as if theaction alonewould make all his problems go away. They didn't go away, instead they still stood cluelessly infront of him.

With a great sigh Kurama explained the situation for what he hoped would be the last time. "She's regressed to sulking around and I've caught her crying when she thinks no one is looking."

"Oh I think I seen her crying yesterday", chirped Botan.

"Then you understand where I'm coming from correct?" Kurama silently prayed that she grasped the concept.

"Of course I know silly. She's in a state of depression. I would be too if I lost my brother and home all in one day, then was forced to run off into a fobidden forest and now lives in house full of strange people, including cute little old me, and then being attacked by a short little-"

Botan immediately shut up, to the delight of Kurama, as she seen an all to familiar shadow come into the room.

Hiei glared menacingly at the trio as he passed them. His red eyes shined with annoyance as they fell on Botan.

The girl who had been smiling and talking moments before now did her best to hide behind the protection of her friends.

Hiei growled and continued on his way, only stopping once to send a warning glare to Botan.

They all released the breath they had been holding when Hiei finally turned the last corner.

"Oh does he really need to scare us like that!" Botan fumed and huffed to hide the fact that she had been scared silly.

Kuwabara shook with anger at Hiei and himself for being so afraid.

Even Kurama had been visibly shaken by Hiei's sudden appearence in their midst.

* * *

Yusuke grumbled all the way up the steps and down the hallway on his way to wake up Ashley. He had woken her up last time. She always lashed out at whoever was standing close to her when she came to. He still had a bruise on his cheek from a previous encounter with her. He slowed down as he came to her door. He knocked on it without breaking it hoping she was already awake. No such luck. 

On the other side of the thick wooden door Ashley tossed restlessly on her bed. She was dreaming that a Hiei-shaped wood pecker was pecking her to death. It's annoying little jabs kept vibrating through her head. It even had the nerve to call her a baka. OH if only she could just reach out and put her hands around it's skinny neck and throttle it till it stoped breathing.

Yusuke watched from a good distance as she smiled evilly. She kept mumbling something about Hiei and putting her hands on him.

"Hehe, sounds like Hiei's been more hospitable then he lets on." Yusuke snickered to himself as he inched closer to hear what else she had to say.

Ashley awoke to find Yusuke standing at the foot of her bed. She gave him a strange look and sat up. "Why are you in my room?"

"Kurama sent me up here to wake you up so don't complain to me." Yusuke raised his hands to show his intentions were good. "Besides Kurama said that we can go outside today. It's stopped snowing and everything."

Her face brightened slightly at the prospect of going outside. "I'm in. I haven't been outside since I found this place."

Yusuke happily escorted her down to the entrance way where everyone else was waiting.

The foursome stepped out into the winter wonderland and stood silently. The moment didn't last long as Kurama was immediately pelted with a large snowball.

"SCORE!" Yusuke's voice boomed. Kuwabara ran over to him and the two started to make a snow fort.

Botan smiled and flounced off to another area to make some pretty snow figures. Ashley tried her best not to laugh as Kurama removed the offending snow from his face.

"Well Yusuke you've managed to catch me off guard, but I can promise you it will not happen again." He smiled confidently as he strode over to a placethat he found fitting of a fort.

Ashley side stepped out of the way so that the boys could play. A hand grabbed her wrist stopping her from going any further. She turned around to see who her captor was and found Kurama. She had to do a double take when she seen his face. Pure joy shined through his emerald eyes and he dragged her to his side of the yard. Everything from his posture to the slight smile he usually wore were gone. He now practically skipped around and hislips were turned up in a bright smile.

"You'll be on my team won't you?"

"Ok" She eyed Kurama supisciously.

As if on que a well packed snowball connected with her head. After thatshe needed no more coaxing to play.

The group played in the snow for what seemed like hours. Botan eventually joined in the snow warleading to a huge loss for team Kurama. Yusuke's voice could be heard from miles around when the other team finally admitted defeat. They all eventually laid down to make snowangels in what little snow was left. Eventually they all started to get very tired.

"Oh I just got really sleepy all of a sudden." Ashley said as her eyelids grew heavy. She smiled happily at her friends. "You guys don't get out often do you?"

"Your right we don't." Kurama answered, all playfullness gone from his voice. "Hiei is not the only one under a curse, we all are including you."

What Kurama had said sunk in slowly, very slowly. "Cursed...like how?"

"The life forces of those who..." Kurama hesitated to tell her everything lived here before us have taken hold our own life energy. That's why we rarely leave the house. The longer we're gaway from the housethe weaker we become."

"That means I-I can't leave." Ashley's voice raised in pitch as it became increasingly harder to breath. If she couldn't leave she'd never see Jinn again. She'd rather die. "How am I supposed to find Jinn if I can't leave?"

"To put it simply you can't." Kurama said quietly. "You are a prisoner here as are the rest of us. The only way for us to leave would be through Hiei."

Yusuke and the others watched silently as Kurama spoke to Ashley. Each one remembering the first time they found out that they would never see their loved ones again.

Botan's eyes became misty as she thought of the one she had left behind. It had been so long since she'd seen him. His warm smile and kind eyes and that stupid toy he insisted on chewing. Even though it had been years since she last seenhim she still remembered every detail.His voice she remembered most. That voice of his. She smiled to herself as tears rolled freely down her pale face. The sound of someone screaming broke her train of thought.

"What am I supposed to do? Jinn needs me! T-that man was trying to kill him when I left." Ashley was currently screaming at Kurama. She was trying her hardest not to cry at the horrible realization that she would never see her brother again.

Kurama did not attempt to comfort her and instead cast his eyes downward. Ashley seeing that there was truly nothing she could do took of for the house at a run.

Kurama and the others watched her retreat into the building. As they walked in Kurama stole a glance up to the highest window and caught a glimpse of Hiei before he moved out of sight. Maybe under theses circumstances Hiei would cooperate.

* * *

Tada! Wow it's kinda long isn't it? Well I gurantee action in the next chapter for sure. 


	9. Curiosity Thriller

I am SO sorry! cries I should have had this up LONG ago! So I made it nice and long. It was a bother to write. It's where the story takes a new turn so I've been working on it. Enjoy! Thanx for the reveiws.

* * *

Chapter 8: Curiosity Thriller 

The sun that had been shining so brightly the day before was now nonexistent in the overcast sky. Great masses of dark ominous clouds hovered over the mansion and went as far as the eye could see. Strong sold winds billowed through out the forest beating against the mansion's aged brick walls. The tops of trees, too far into their years, scraped the ground admiting defeat to the winds mighty power. Deep inside the mansion walls the coming storm was barely noticed.

Two bodies were sprawled out on numerous rugs and pillows and snoring in front of the fireplace. When the two boys had lain down they had been on seperate rugs. Now they looked like some mutated creature. One leg stuck out here, an arm jutted out there. All the while they snored and Kuwabara kept mumbling something about kittens.

The only female in the room lay curled up on a couch not far from the fire. Her pink coat still wrapped around her from where she'd been too tired to do anything but fall out. A thin sheet had been draped over her to help protect her from a late night chill. She slept with a pained look on her face and that silly smile she usually wore was replaced with a frown.

The last one slumbered peacefully in an armchair; an unfinished book in his hands. He'd been the last to drift off as watching Yusuke and Kuwabara sleeping was entertainment that couldn't be passed up. He'd also made sure that everyone was comfortable, well as comfortable as they could be. They all missed their homes and loved ones, even him. Although he hid his inner turmoil for the sake of the others. One of them had to be strong enough for them all.

Hiei had taken to wandering the lower floors when everyone was asleep. His first stop was always the kitchen. He hated eating in front of them and usually waited until late to sneak down for food and other nourishment. He was currently raiding the cookie jar. He bit into one of the oddly shaped confections and made a face. Burnt, again. He would have the fox's neck if he kept letting that idiot woman cook. He'd rather eat Kuwabara's cooking. At least he didn't burn everything.

After finding something edible Hiei made his way over to his favorite chair in the western living room. He always found a small amount of comfort when he sat there. He came around the corner and found a body lying comfortably in HIS chair. There she was, again. This girl was always in the wrong place at the wrong time. The thought of removing her from his seat crossed his mind. He stood and watched her sleep for only a moment. She seemed happy. A few strands of hair lay on her brown face, covering her forehead. Hiei resisted the urge to reach down and move them. Instead he turned and stormed off to another room. Stupid onna, she was driving him crazy and she wasn't aware of it.

* * *

Nomino sat on a rock idling the time away by burning sperate blades of grass. His pets would find their pray very soon. In the mean time he still had his newest toy. The young wind master had turned out to make quite god entertainment. He walked over to one of their tents and went in. The wind demon stood shackled to a pole. His body beaten and mangled from the abuse Nomino's men had caused.He was alive but not by much. He liked it that way. When he finally got that girl on his side he would use him to threaten her into doing anything he wished. He smiled to himself, he trully was a genius.

* * *

The mansion's captives didn't sleep for too long. They were still a little weary from there outing but at least they were alive. Well most of them were a little fatigued. Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't count. The two were at it again, running around the rooms chasing each other over tiny arguments. Botan was up trying to get them to settle down and Kurama was still sleeping in the chair. 

"Kurama is still asleep! Keep it down untill he wakes up!" The shrill voice of the blue haired girlrang through the living room.

"He sleeps like a rock! Look at him." Yusuke pointed at Kurama's sleeping form. He hadn't bugded an inch.

"I know that but what if you DO wake him?"

"Hey I never thought about that. Let's find out."

Botan's face paled as Yusuke slowly advanced towards they're snoozing friend. "Yusuke don't do it" Botan whispered.

Yusuke crept closer so he stood less then a foot from Kurama. He slowly reached his hand forward to inflict some form of damage to his face. Botan was beyond words and kept her hands over her mouth to keep from screaming. Yusuke's face worked itself into a devilish grin as his hand inched closer to Kurama's nose.

Kurama's green eyes flashed open and locked on to Yusuke. The shocked teen jumped back about 20 feet and hid behind Botan.

"Good morning Yusuke, Botan" Kurama's eyes never left Yusuke as he stood up and made his way over to him.

"G-Good morning Kurama. I was just about to wake you up." Yusuke smiled nervously.

Kurama took a few more steps towards the them. Botan side stepped out of the way and stood back to watch. She beamed and sent Yusuke an I-told-you-so smirk.

The other teen watched mildly interested as something in the background had caught his eye.

Kurama sighed and turned on his heel, heading in the direction of the kitchen. "I'll start breakfast, for those of us who are awake."

"Wait for me!" Botan scampered after him determined to make a meal that everyone would actually eat.

Yusuke breathed a sigh of relief as the two left the room. "Man, he makes me nervous sometimes. He's almost as bad as our attic dwelling friend eh Kuwabara?"

"Uh huh." Kuwabara's face was scrunched up as he tried to understand what he had just seen.

"Hey, Earth to Kuwabara!" Yusuke screamed. He hated being ignored and anything Kuwabara took the time to think about had to be intresting.

"I just seen Ashley sneak up the stairs."

"What! What do you mean? Why the heck would she go upstairs when she knows not too?"

"I don't know Urameshi! You think we should follow her?" asked Kuwabara who was very worried that Hiei might kill the only person who was decent to him.

The wheels in Yusuke's head(AN. probably the first time he's used those in years) began to turn. "Nah, I say we sit back and watch what happens."

Kuwabara looked at Yusuke then turned his head in the direction that Ashley had just left in. "If anything happens it was your idea."

* * *

The old wooden steps creaked and groaned under Ashley's feet as she gently walked up the stairs. Here she was going to the only place she wasn't allowed to go. Hiei had strictly forbbiden her to come up here but she'd gone on anyway.Why was she so curious about it all of a sudden? She didn't know the answer to that and didn't come up with one. She reached the top and looked around. 

It was Beautiful. Well it could have been beautiful. The walls were made of a dark wood and the ceiling arched high making the hallway feel open and spacious. Large arched windows were placed evenly on one side of thehall.Thick, red rugs covered a majority of the wooden floor. She stepped on one and some lovely dust clouds rose up. She quickley stepped out of the cloud and resumed her exploration. As she turned a corner another form appeared at the top of the steps, anger andconfusion evident in his eyes. He followed herslowly keeping the distance between them.

"Wow this must have been the halls where the head of the family lived." Ashley walked from picture to picture studing the people in the frames. She came across a room with large double doors. There were lots of them but this was the only onethat had no dust which meant it had been used recently. Against her better judgement she opened the door and stepped inside.

It was early morning but you couldn't tell from inside. The room was dark, gloomy and down right creepy.The only plesent thing about the room was the strong smell of burnt wood, somrthing she'd always found comforting. The only source of light was from one of the large windows in the hallway. She used the light from the hallway to navigate around the room.

She stuck her hands out in front of her to help becuse it was still very dark inside. She walked blindly across the room untill her hands made contact with something solid. It was a window, a very big window from the feel of it. She could feel the cold air seeping in through the cracks in the window seal. Windows let in light but this one was no where near transparent. Not one ray of light was coming in through the window. She felt around a little more and discovered why. Someone had attatched a thick slab of wood to the window.

Her curiosity intensified as she tried to pry the wood off the window. After a good long struggle a large piece of the wood snapped off letting in the light. She squinted and held her hand over her sensitive eyes. When they finally adjusted to the light checked out the room for the first time.

"Oh, this must have been where the master of the house slept." Her eyes focused on the massive canopy bed that was placed up against one of the walls. The draperies on the canopy bed and over the windows were a variety of blues and greens. There was a door that led to a bathroom and a few other windows that would let in light if it weren't for the wood. One was located over the bed and the other two were french doors. As lovely as the features were the rom itself was rundown and dirty. Why had such a beautiful room been neglected for so long?

Ashley was admiring the bed post when she noticed a sword proped up against a wall in the corner. It looked pretty ordinary except for the fact that it was one of the three things in the room that wasn't dusty. The other two were a small sofa in another corner and the small wooden table in front of the french doors.

Something shiny on the small table caught her eye. She walked over to the table to take a closer look. "Oh it's beautiful " she exclaimed. There in front of her lay a small crystal like ball. It had a bluish tint to it that reminded her of a tear.She was tempted to touch it but something told her not to. She brought her hand back and a split second later a blade was embedded in the table. She whipped her head around to find Hiei holding the hilt of the aword firmly in his hands. His red eyes were ablaze with an unspoken fury as he glared at her. In one movement he wrenched the sword out of the table and had it hovering mere inches from her neck.

Ashley's heart was pounding through her chest and her mind was screaming for her to haul butt. Her body shook violently as she tried desperetly to calm herself. Her brown eyes never left his red ones. She refused to back down.

After what seemed like an eternity Hiei broke the strained scilence. "I told you to never come back. Why do you defy me?" Hiei was trying to control his rage but was losing the battle. Her only answer was to glare back at him. She knew she'd been in the wrong but she wasn't about to admit it. A low growl emmited from Hiei when she didn't reply and instead glared back at him.

"I asked you a question. If you don't answer I will not hesitate to kill you." His red eyes glowed in the low light, accenting his point. He found it very hard to stay focused on her face when the rythmic rise and fall of her chest was entrancing. He shook it off and readied his blade to strike and he hesitated.

HIs hesitation gave Ashley the chance she needed to escape. She side stepped him and took off at an all out sprint for the door. Hiei practically yelled at himself for his mistake. In his rage he threw the sword at her retrearing form.

Ashley was running as fast as she could for the door when a sword came shooting past her barely missing her head.Her near fatal attack caused her adrenaline levels to go sky high. She ran out of the room and down stairs straight into the living room.

She came into the room hardly aware of Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were slightly pale. Yusuke made a move to go to her and she bolted. He caught up with her and grabbed her arm which caused herhead to snap forward.She cried out in pain as she tried to lossen Yusuke's hold on her arm.

"Let me go! I have to get away from here!" She cried.

"what happened Ashley? Did Hiei hurt you?" Yusuke looked worried when he seen how upset and frightened she looked.

"I said let GO!" A bright light came from her hands and it sent Yuske flying into Kuwabara who had been on his way to help.

Her eyes widened at what she had just done but more so for the safety of her friends. She ran over to them and checked them out. They were still alive. Breathing hard she stood up and quickly headed for the door.

"Ashley" Kurama's concerned voice called to her.

She stopped moving and turned around to face Kurama. His greem eys full of worry beckoned for her to stop. She lowered her head and mouthed theword bye and ran out the door into the raging storm.

* * *

The Vacers that Nimino had sent out were searching for their prey. The larger one was checking out a nearby tree when a familiar scent caught it's attention. It turned it's elegant head in the direction of the smell. The smaller one followed suit. They ran off in search of their onw of a kind prey. The hunt was on. 

Ashley stumbled around in the forest trying to find her way back to what was left of her village. She could travel to the neighboring one and ask about Jinn there. The blizzard was making it hard to do anything. The wind howled and the cold nipped at her exposed skin. In her haste she had forgoten to grab a coat. All she had on was her red kimono that she had come there with. She could hear something howling other then the wind. She looked around as the howling became louder. She became very aware that she was not alone. On either side of her stood a dog like creature with the markings of fire embers. They watched her intently as they closed in. Ashley was too tired to fight and too weary to run so she fell to her knees and prayed.

* * *

Back at the mansion Botan and Kurama were trying to figure out what had just happened. The boys were still unconcious and Hiei said nothingand only paced infront of a window. Kurama finally stood up and put on his coat. 

"I'm going after her. If I don't return in an hour do not follow me."

Botab, who was running aroung like a headless chicken began to protest. "What will we do without youy?!"

Kurama smiled gently and placed a reasuring hand on her shoulder. "I will return."

"No you won't" Interuppted Hiei. "I'm going after her."

Kurama and Botan stared in shock at Hiei's outburst.

"I'll find her faster then you will Hiei. In your condition you might not make it." Kurama stated.

"I don't care. I'm going and that's final." Hiei crossed his arms defiantly and dared Kurama to argue.

A blood curdling scream killed the conversation.

Hiei grabed his sword and cloak and ran out the door to save the life of someone who he realized was special to him.

* * *

sigh There I finished it. I hope to get the nect one out ina timely manner. smiles 


	10. Reliving the Past

Welcome to chapter 9! (laughs evilly) This chapter gets a little um...bloody. Not too much but just enough to curb my sick obsession with crime scene shows(Go Navy NCIS!) OK I'm done being silly read on my friends, read on.

* * *

Chapter 9: Reliving the Past

Hiei ran blindly through the forest. The blizzard that had come out of nowhere was becoming a moving fog as it whited out the scenery. The wind blew his dark hair and cloak around wildly making it even harder for him to see. The footprints he left behind vanished almost immediately after they were made. The worst of all was the silence. Ever since he'd heard her scream the forest had become deathly still. For some reason, that scream had shaken him to the core. Unsure of where she was he continued to run. His senses, already dulled in his human form, were nonexistent now. He was running on pure emotion. Something he hadn't done since the death of his family. The memory of his family's death was fresh and clear in his mind. It had happened the day after that horrible snowstorm…

_A mother and her two children were walking through a forest. A gentle but cool breeze whipped through the trees and around the small band of travelers. The mother walked slowly with her pale hands encased around the smaller hands of her two children. Her pale blue hair fell down her back stopping just above her waist. The pastel yellow of kimono accented her hair and eyes. She smiled sweetly at her children with a renewed hope. They were going to make it through this._

_On her right a small girl with sea green hair smiled cutely. Her hair was held in a loose ponytail by a dark read hair tie. Dressed in a light blue kimono she watched as a few birds flitted through some nearby trees. Her bright red eyes wandered around until they stopped on her twin brother._

_The boy was the polar opposite of his family. His small face held a stern proud look and his black hair stood on end making him appear taller.His percing red eyes focused on the path ahead as he ignored his sister's pleading stares. He cared deeply for her but he wasn't about to admit it. If he did she'd be hanging all over him and he'd never have a moments peace. _

_The forest grew eerily quiet as the trio walked on. The mother grew apprehensive and stopped walking. Her children looked up at her in fear as she searched for a place to hide. The small boy, wise beyond his years grabbed his sister and ran into a nearby shrub. _

_A large vacer appeared from out of the trees. It watched the female demon as she moved drawing the beast away from her children. A toothy grin spread across it's face as it closed in on her. _

_The children watched in horror as their mother tried in vain to fight the animal. She tried her best to freeze it so they could escape but the ice had no effect on it. The Vacer lunged at her knocking her to the ground with enough force to break stone. A sickening crack echoed through the forest. _

_The Vacrer stepped away from the motionless form. Raising it's head in triumph it howled before digging into the unprotected flesh. Blood spilled from the Vacers mouth as it tore at her, yanking off her limbs viciously._

_The two young ones sat petrified in the bush. Muffled sobs racked the small body of the girl. She clung to her brother who held her tightly chocking back his own tears for her sake. His mother lay dead with that beast ripping her apart. The vacer only mutilated her. It never swallowed a thing it just kept on ripping and tearing. _

_Hiei knew that this animal had been sent to kill them. He had to protect his sister, no matter what. The Vacer stopped it's bloody ritual and raised it'shead to send a glare at the two kids hiding in the bush. With it's mouth still wet from it's first kill it stalked over to the frightened children._

_With one last glance at his mother Hiei grabbed his sister and left the cover of the foliage. If he could just keep running he knew that they would make it. They had too. He tried his best to ignore his sisters heart wrenching sobs as they attempted to escape the vacer. The vacer ran wildly after them. It's eyes taking on a crazy look as it gained on them._

_The forest up ahead was becoming thinner as they ran. Hiei's breathing was ragged as he used all the energy he had to make out of the forest. He broke out of the shrubry and screamed as his whole world came crashing down. It wasn't a field or a town it was a cliff. He'd ran straight into a trap and now he and his dear sister would pay for it with their lives. As if to confirm his theory the vacer made it's grand appearance. _

_At the last possible moment his sister shoved him off the cliff sealing her own doom. A shocked Hiei snagged a small root and attempted to climb back up. His sister only proceded to knock him down again. Before he hit the ground the wind carried his sisters last words to him, "I love You"... _

* * *

Hiei snapped back into reality to find himself far from where he had started. It had been a long time since that had happened. He hadn't been able to protect his mother or Yukina. Now another soul was being threatened because of him. With the pain of his first loss still fresh in his heart he ran deeper into the forest. 

A loud crash resounded catching Hiei's undivided attention. He turned on his heels and continued in the direction of the noise. Helooked through a large group of trees to find a scene that made his heart skip a beat.

Two vacers were standing around a small huddled object. The trees and smaller plants in the general area were in shambles. They procedded to pick and prod at the body with there claws and fangs.

Hiei stared in horror as they tore up the ground and threw the branches at the small form. He knew very well what that object was but couldn't bring himself to believe it. Visions of his dead mother being ripped apart replayed over and over in his head. Without warning he screamed and leapt out of his hiding place to face his dark past and his unknown future.

Hiei's appearance was far from unnoticed as the vacers immediately homed in on him. The larger one swiped at himand missed.He took that chance to sink his blade deep into the vacers chest. A loud whinning cry emitted from it's throat. Hiei yanked it out and prepared to finish it when he felt sharp claws make contact with his own body.

The other vacer had embedded it's claws in his side. He let out a moan as he felt his own blood soaking his cloak.The one he'd injured was back on it's feet and ready for more as was it's partner. The two Vacers took turns attacking Hiei; it was all a game to them. Hiei fought them both determined to win. All the while he tried to get to the huddled form but every attempt was blocked by the Vacers.

Hiei grew tired of the game very fast. He wasn't strong enough to kill them or fast enough to outrun them. His choices were limited. He'd managed to wound one of them enough to slow it down but the smaller one had evaded every attack. It was the smaller one's turn to 'play' with him. He faked a fall and came up stabbing the vacers foreleg. It howled in fury at him and called to it's mate. The game was over. They knocked him off of his feet effortlessly and crowded around to finish him.

Hiei's vision had gone fuzzy from the loss of blood. Even though he was down he still swung his sword at his attackers. The male knocked it out of his hands and chomped down hard on his arm. Hiei grunted in pain. He had felt worse but he'd also been a demon. Now this pain was mind numbing. He could feel himself slipping as the Vacers pepared to take his life. He closed his eyes so that the darkness would consume him. When it didn't come he opened his eyes to a bright blue light.

Ashley stood with her arms stretched out in front of her. Bright jets of blue light streamed from her hands. Her dark skin glowed with an unnatural light as her black hair whipped around her head forming some kind of dark halo. Her body shuddered under the power radiating from her fingertips. Where her once warm brown eyes had been were now replaced by lifeless pale blue ones. Hiei stared in awe at her, still unsure of who or what it was that had saved him.

Eventually the light faded, her eyes changed back and her small form fell back down to the ground once again. Hiei's body finally sucumbed to his wounds and he laid back, fulfilling the pleas of his aching body.

Ashleypulled herself up onto her hands and knees andcrawled over to where Hiei lay sleeping. Her first priority was to wake him up. She forced herself into a sitting position so she couldtake a look at him. His body was covered in gashes and his right arm didn't look like an arm anymore. A few tears fell from her eyes falling to the ground as small pearls. It was her fault he was hurt. She placed a hesitant hand on his arm. She jerked back expecting him to wake up but he didn't move.

"Hey, are you alright?" she whispered. She scolded herself for asking that. Why had he come out here anyway? Had he come to finish the job, or had he come to save her? She sat there silently before reaching out her hand to touch him once more. Her hand was stopped on it's journey by one of his own.

"Uh" She stammered. He was holding her wrist and staring at her. His vibrant red eyes watching her closely.

"Um...are you ok?"she questioned. Hiei just stared on watching her every movement, never letting go. She blushed a little at the contact and looked away from his face to examine his wounds more closely.

"I..I'm sorry I got you hurt." she finally said. Hiei raised an eyebrow at her statement.

"Hn" Hiei continued to stare at her afraid that she would disappear if he looked away. The snowstorm had subsided after she had knocked out the vacers.

"We need to get you back to the mansion, can you walk?" She stood up slowly taking great care to not irritate her own wounds.

Hiei's hold on her hand became weak and fell back down to his side. He moved slowly and placed his hands beside of him to help him stand.

Ashley kept her distance as she watched him move. She was still unsure of his intentions and wanted to be able to run if the need came.

After a while Hiei finally stood on his feet. Blood still dripped from his wounds and his breathing was strained. He looked over at her and tried his best to come off as ok. "I'll be fine, I just need to rest." As soon as he stopped talking Hiei's legs gave out on him as he fell backwards awaiting the shock of hitting the cold ground.

The cold surface he'd been expecting was subsituted with a pair of small comforting arms. The chill his body had been creating was washed away by the warmth radiating from Ashley's arms. Opening his eyes he found her concerned face looming over him. It had been a long time since he'd felt so at peace with anyone. He smiled slightly reassuringly letting her know that he was okay before passing out in her arms.

Ashley panicked at first when he stopped talking. When he started to snore she breathed a sigh of relief. He'd fallen a sleep in her arms placing his life completely in her hands. She'd been wrong about him and felt bad that she'd thought he would kill her. She watched him sleep for a moment taking in his features. She brushed some of the dried blood from his hair and face. She then began ripping off large portions of her kimono and began to bandage some of his larger wounds. She laid him down gently and stood up once more. Her face contorted in pain as she lifted him up slowly and placed one of his arms around her neck. The curse was begining to take affect on her as she walked on. She was in a great deal of pain but she owed it to Hiei to get him home.

* * *

Back at the mansion Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan were pacing around nervosuly waiting for their friends return. Kurama stood by one of the windows watching for any signs of them coming back. If they did not return soon he would go out after them. He turned away from the windowto announce his decision to the rest of the group. 

A knock on the door brought everyone's stares to the noise. They all ran over to the door to open it with Yusuke beating them to the punch. He swung the doors open to reveal a small wounded Ashley holding an even more wounded Hiei. Yusuke took Hiei's mangaled body from her as she finally collapsed from exhaustion. Kurama picked her up and made his way over to the living room. This would be an interesting story to hear told when they woke up.

* * *

TADA! Hope you enjoyed it. I think I got this one out in a timely manner, don't you? Well now it's review time! I'd just like a little feedback on this story. Is it ok? Are my characters in character? Is this story making any sense? I'm just curious is all. Thanks for reading and reviewing. 


	11. Mutual Mending

(screams) I'm SO ashamed! It's taken me over a month to type this chapter. I' appologze a thousand times to those I left waiting. (If there's anyone still there) For those of you who are enjoy! Also thanks for the reveiws it's nice to know I'm doing ok.

I don't own YYH, I don't own Beauty and the Beast but Osina is MINE! Here me! MINE! (cackles evilly) On with the show!

* * *

Chapter 10: Mutual Mending

Ashley awoke to the sound of fuzzy converstaions. Her head was in a state of constant pain. The thought of opening her eyes was too much to bear. Instead she tried to study her suroundings and condition by using her other senses. She noticed that she was no longer dressed in her small red kimono. In place of it she was wore along kimono that was much to big for her small body.

She laid there wracking her brain for why it was she was in so much pain. All she got was images full of blood and snow. She didn't know what had happened but it couldn't have been good.

As the pain lessened she slowly opened her eyes. The light hurt a bit and she hissed silently.

"Hey she's awake!" cried a raspy voice. Kuwabara ran over to the wounded girl smiling like a madman. She smiled back finding his child like attitude contagious. The footsteps of the others could be heard approaching in the background.

Yusuke's oddly shaped head appeared next to Kuwabaras'. His lips turned down into a small frown when he seen the girl was awake and smiling. "Hey you've only been sleep for an hour."

Ashley stared at Yusuke with a puzzled expression. "Do you know what happened to me?"

A moment of silence followed her question til' Yusuke gave an answer. "We were going to ask you the same question. Hiei locked himself in the living room and won't come out." The teens' intense gaze watched her skepticaly.

Ashley's memories came flooding back at the mention of Hiei. She remembered now. He'd attacked her and she'd ran out into the forest. Then those animals had attacked and Hiei had saved her. Then she in turn had saved his life but she didn't know how. She blushed at the image of him sleeping peacfuly in her arms. Along with that happy memory came the more painful one, he was hurt, badly. She turned her attention back to the two boys. "Can I see Hiei?"

Yusuke frowned at the girl. He wasn't sure what had happened out there but she barely had a scratch and Hiei had been almost beyond repair. Hiei had not always been his nicest friend but he owed him greatly for giving him and Kuwabara a place to stay. "What happened out there?"

She stared at him and turned her head away to look out the window. She knew Yusuke was upset about his friend being hurt. "I was attacked by some strange wolf creatures. Hiei came and saved me. He got hurt and well I'm sorry." She hung her head low knowing it was completely her fault Hiei was hurt.

"There is no need to apologize. "Kurama's soft voice floated into the room followed by himself. "Your actions need not be justified."

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked back at Kurama as he walked forward. "You may go see Hiei, I'm sure he'll be glad to see your ok."

Ashley nodded her head and got up slowly. The trio watched as she made her way to the the west living room to find her rescuer.

Yusuke wheeled around and sent his best death glare in kurama's direction. "What the heck is your problem! What if she tries to kill him in his sleep?"

Ysuske growled when all Kurama did was chuckle. "I can assure you that no harm will come to Hiei while she is there."

The teen stopped shouting to process a bit of information. "Hey she can't even get in there cause it's locked!"

"I never said the door was locked Yusuke, I only hinted thatHiei 'might'have locked it. I'm sure he just wanted some privacy." Kurama looked away innocently as Yusuke growled in irritation.

Kurama only chuckled slightly at how angry he had gotten.

"What's so funny fox boy!"

"Nothing Yusuke, I was just unaware of how much you cared for Hiei." Kurama smiled at Yusuke with a glint in his eye. It was far to easy to provoke the boy.

Yusuke paled slightly at Kurama's comment. "Your sick! I don't like Hiei like that!" The enraged teen fumed and stomped off. He wasn't about to stand around and be insulted by an old fart in a costume.

Smiling to himself Kurama walked off to help Botan in the kitchen, leaving a very confused Kuwabara in his wake.

The poor boy sat and stared in confusion at what had just happened. Torn between asking Kurama or interrogating Yusuke he chose the latter. "Hey Urameshi, wait up!" The lanky teen ran off after his child hood friend, his arms and legs swinging in odd directions as he did so.

* * *

Ashley's poor heart was thundering against her chest as she made her way to the western living room. She was taking her time getting there because she was still unsure of what she was going to do. Shehad to hold up the front of the kimono because it was too long for her to walk around in.She halted outside of the roomand rapped lightly on the door and waited for a reply. The only answer she got was a long stretch of silence. She rapped on the door again a little louder knowing full well he wouldn't answer. 

As the silence continued she grew more and more irritated. Then a horrible thought came to her, what if he was dead? Shaking away the negative picture she placed her ear up against the cool surface of the door. She could barely hear the sound of his shallow breathing through the thick wood. Knowing he was still alive gave her the energy to knock on his door one more time. She pulled back her hand preparing to give the poor door the beating of a lifetime. When her hand made contact with the door it opened up instead of making noise.

She stood in the doorway with her fist raised high trying to figure out what had just happened. Finally getting over the shock she walked into the room, letting her hand fall to her side uselessly as she did so.

The room was darker then usual and astrange tint wasbeing cast from the red curtains. With extreme caution she made her way over to the spiky bush coming from one of the chairs. From behind she could see his cuts and gashes had bleed through the wraps of her Kimono she had placed on him earlier. The dried blood was caked all over him and on the chair he wassitting in. She cringed at the sight of his right arm. It was mangled and torn beyond recognition. She became overwhelmed with guilt at seeing the sad state he was in. It was entirely her fault.

Coming around in front of the chair to get a better look she found him wide awake and glaring at her.

"Oh your awake!" Surprised to find him awake she tried her best to sound innocent.

Hiei continued to glare at her never blinking, never flinching.

"I was just walking around and I'm leaving now." Turning on her heel she headed for the door only to be stopped by a quiet voice.

"Wait."

She turned around to face the chair waiting for him to say more.

"Come here." His voice was quiet and barely above a whisper but still held that commanding tone.

At hearing his voice she felt compelled to do as he said. Her body was placed on auto pilot as she walked back over to his chair.

Hiei's intense gaze was focused on the fire. Even though she could clearly see that she still felt like he was watching her. She still felt a little skittish around him and continued to tap her foot lightly against the rustic colored carpet.

"Are you afraid of me?" Hiei was still focused on the fire but he was listening to every sound she made.

She shuffled around a bit still unsure what to say to him. "No, not anymore."

Hiei's eyes glanced over at her and he smirked slightly to hear that she 'had' been afraid of him. It was nice to know that he hadn't lost his touch. "You may leave now."

She shuffled around some more becoming increasingly uncomfortable. "Has someone taken care of yor wounds?" she asked. She knew no one had but maybe he'd let someone if she said something.

"My wounds are none of your concern, now leave." Hiei's voice had grew irritated as he spoke.Turning his eyes back to the fire he stared directly into it's burning glow.He would not have this onna thinking she meant anything to him. Those moments in the forest had been an accident that would not happen again. He stole a glance over to where she had been standing to find she was still occupying the area.

"I told you to leave, why are you still here?" Hiei questioned. Peoplealways didwhen he told them.Why did this particular onna feel she was different.

She raised her head slightly giving him an inferior stare. "Someone needs to treat you wounds, they'll get infected."

Hiei's lips turned up into a disgusted grimace. He disliked the prospect of anyone touching him. Least of all her. What was even more annoying was the fact that she had just given him that haughty look Kurama sent his way constantly. Pulling himself out of his thoughts as he turned to face her tryng his hardest not to raise his voice. The last thing he needed was for Kurama to stick his nose into **his** problems."I do not need my wounds treated onna, leave me be."

"I'm not leaving until you let me clean those!" She pointed at his numerous bloody gashes and cuts. "Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way. Choose."

The fire seemed dim compared to the blazing glare Hiei was sending Ashley. He had turned around completely so as to glare at her more efficently. How dare she defy him again? "I do not want your presence or your hospitality. Get out before I force you out."

The only moving she did was to place one hand on her hip as the other one lay at her side holding a rag. She turned her own glare on him daring him to 'force' her out.

A bit taken back by her silence he turned back around to face the fire. Maybe if he kept quiet she would take a hint and leave. The sound of her dragging a chair from the other side of the room killed that idea. He forced himself to sink lower into the seat as he watched her place a small kettle on the fire.

Finishing setting everything up she turne to face him and smiled a little. He loooked like he was trying to hide from her. She sat down on the stool she had placed next to his chair and yanked his arm out from it hiding place.

Hiei grunted angrily as he watched her undo the pieces of her kimono. He bit down on his tounge as she pulled it way from his scarred skin. He could easily have stopped her but he couldn't bring himself to raise his hand to her. Instead he watched as she took off all the bandages she'd put on him and threw them into the fire. One piece of the red kimono caught a little gust of wind and landed softly in front of the fire.

The kettle started to whistle and Ashley grabbed a small bowl and poured the hot water into it. The warm steam rose up from it making the air around her slightly moist. Rolling up her sleeves she dunked the rag into it and rung it out. "How are you doing up there?" She asked him quietly never looking away as she began to clean of the blood.

Hiei continued to watch her until she laid the scorching hot cloth on his skin. He tensed slightly as a solitary tear made it's way down his face. Regaining his composure he finally answered her. "Hn" He watched as she raised an eyebrow without complicating her job.

"What's 'Hn' mean? Is that anything like huh?"

Hiei answered with another 'Hn'.

"Ok then silence it is but first I'm gonna need you to lay down. I can't get to your battle scar on your side."

Hiei slowly rose from the chair and laid down on the soft cushioned floor. The carpet was soft and welcoming as he lost himself in the fabric. The small but firm ministrations she was applying to his wounds and the heat of the fire sent him into a dream like state in a matter of minutes.

She smiled when he began snoring loudly. He could use all the sleep he could get. She brought out a roll of wrap and started to cover his larger wounds.When she had covered them all she brought a small gentle hand to his faceand brushed a few strandsof his dark hairaway from his forehead. "Thank you Hiei, for saving my life."

Foursets of eyes, that had poked their heads in earlier,watched in scilenceas a young woman lightly stroked the face of someone who had always seemed wild and different to them.

* * *

There ya go! Hope you likedit enough to hang around for an update. Thanks for stopping by and have a nice day! ..or Night! Your Payment is one review. 


	12. Breakfast at Osina's

I apppologize once again for taking so long to update! But here it is! I'm trying really hard to make sure all my words are spaced out from now on. I hate reading it in other fics and I'm sure you all do as well.

I'd like to thank those who have stuck with me on this fic so far. I deeply appreciate the reviews and it's just great to know that I'm doing ok.

While working on this chapter I became very hungry. I was so hungry it hurt! I forced myself to wait until it was done to eat. I held off eating food just for you all. Well without further ado I give you Chapter 11!

(AN) Heros, one of Nomino's men is notpronunced hero's. Just so you know I realized that it looked like that writing this chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but I wish I did! I do own Osina however, she's mine, no touchie! Oh yeah so are Heros and Zesto.

Chapter 11: Breakfast at Osina's

The storm that had appeared so suddenly the day before was long gone. It had been replaced by a warm morning with vibrant sunshine and the beautiful melody of bird songs. The mansion still stood, unfazed by nature's fury. A large number of the birds were currently gathered around one of the arched windows. The birds themselves came in a variety of colors that could make Joseph jealous. They were all flitting about and tapping their beaks against the windowpane. Something on the other side had grabbed their attention and until it acknowledged them they wouldn't leave.

The something on the other side was actually a someone.Ashley sat quietly on a seat on the other side of the window. The birds trying so hard to get her attention went unnoticed by her. She was lost in thought and seemed to be struggling with some sort of inner problem. Her small mouth was set in a firm frown and her usually bright brown eyes were clouded and dim. Somehow she managed to stay completely focused even though the sounds of agitated birds could be heard through the thick glass.

Her main problem was Hiei. For some reason or another she found herself growing attached to him. She'd never felt this way before and she wasn't completely sure she liked it. It had only been a day since she'd first ran off he'd come to save her. That itself was more confusing then her own twisted feelings. 'Why did he risk his life for her when he had openly admitted to hating her?'

Ashley shook her head and propped it up with small hand. It made no sense no matter what way she looked at it. 'Maybe he just wanted to finish her off himself?' No, it wasn't that. If he'd had any plans to do so he would have done the job already. Then there was the whole thing about him falling asleep in her arms and the incident from last night. Ashley sighed as the image of him lying before her took control of her thoughts. How his red eyes seemed to glow, as if on fire and his unruly black hair framed his lightly tanned face giving him an even more exotic appearance.

Outside one of the birds decided it would be ignored no longer. It flew off of the window seal and took flight. It readied itself for impact as it sped down at the window.

A loud 'thud' pulledAshley from her vivid daydream and sent her crashing to the floor. "Ack!" She rose from her sprawled position as she gingerly rubbed her backside. With her bubble burst and her lower half wounded she walked over to the window to investigate. She could see numerous spots of color moving around outside. She pressed her face onto the cold glass to get a better look.

The newly awakenedKurama was on his way to the little boy's room when he heard an unmistakable scream. "What on earth is she up to at this hour?" he questioned a nearby houseplant.

The only answer he got from the plant was a snicker and a witty remark about his 'morning toilet time'. He sent it a warning glare before walking off in a huff to see why anyone other then him and Hiei were up this early. He rounded the corner and traversed down the hallway softly so as not to alertAshley of his coming. He stopped next to her room and knocked on the door. He smiled; it wasn't polite to enter a ladies room without permission after all.

When no one answered Kurama rapped on the door again. Still no answer. "Hello, Ashley, I'm coming in." he announced before stepping inside the room. The room was very neat and tidy. In fact it looked as though no one had been in it for days. 'Why would she not use her room?'

With his 'morning toilet time' momentarily forgotten he walked further down the hall and peered into the room. His eyes enlarged and his mouth hung slightly open as he stared at the scene in front of him. Ashley had her face pressed up against the window and was muttering something about evil colors. He backed away slowly and headed off to his original destination.

Kurama glanced back down the hallway he had just traveled. In normal circumstances he would have left the young woman alone but there were still a few things that required explanations.

He turned around and headed back towards the room she was in. He stepped inside the room keeping his eyes trained on her doing his best to snicker at her actions. He tried to make a little noise so that she would look over and see him.

The only thing she did do was roll her head from side to side mocking the birds on the other side of the glass. Then as if feeling his presence she looked over at him. She gave him a look of complete boredom and went back to mocking the colorful fowl.

Kurama sighed heavily his shoulders slumping in defeat. It was far to early to deal with any type of female. The young man slumped off back to the bathroom. His demon side nagged at him for being so soft and gentle. He on the other hand didn't mind his newly acquired nature. Although from time to time he did miss his old job. What he trully missed was his mother.

After a good ten minutes of harassing the birds Ashley finally got up and left the room. She'd ignored Kurama because she wasn't intereseted in talking about what had happened. She needed to find something to keep her occupied and the best way for her to do that was to cook!

With her mind made up she headed straight over to the kitchen to make breakfast. She was sure Kurama would appreciate it seeing as how he did all the cooking. She used to help Jinn cook all the time. Eventually she'd taken over the job permenently. She smiled to herself as happier times flooded her concious mind. Just thinking about him always became painful after a while.

For a few quietmoments she walked in a depressed daze.

She stopped suddenly andmentally shook off the sorrow that threatened to take hold. She was done being weak and crying was a sign of weakness.

After assuring herself of her goals and regaining her strength she marched onward towards the kitchen. She stepped inside and looked around.

The shear size of the mansion never ceased to amaze her.The kitchen was just as massive and grand as the rest of the mansion. The stove was very large and had probably fed a large amount of people at one time. She walked around studying the room and all of its accesories. The counter tops were a dark grey stone and the wooden portions were a dark chocalte brown. The floor was a gray tinted offwhite that accented the light blue paint on the walls. The wash basins were large also and incredibly deep.

The cabinets up high and down low had a simple lovely design that shimmered when the light hit them. She wandered around looking at all the fine accesories that went with the enormus kitchen.

Her stomach growled reminding her of why she'd come down there. She propped herself up on to one of the dark gray counter tops. She had a strange craving for French Toast. Unfortunantly she didn't have a recipe for it. She opened up one of the matching drawes and found a cook book.

"How convinent" she said smiling now all she needed was her ingredients.

As she peered inside one of the many shimmering cabinets and she found all the dry ingredients she needed to make French toast. She was a little startled to see it all there as if the kitchen had read her thoughts. Another thing she hadn't thought of was where did they get their food supplies? The closest market was days away and they couldn't leave the mansion for more then an hour.

She gave a sidelong glance to a nearby cabinet and thought of a bag of flour. She opened it up and looked inside to find a bag of flour.

"Oh cool!" she exclaimed. Eager to see if it really worked she closed it and thought of some hard toffees. She opened it up to find nothing.

"What…I thought it would work." Sighing heavily she closed the door and tried again and got the same result.

Upset about the candy Ashley jumped slightly when someone spoke up behind her. "Your not going to get sweets of any kind out of the kitchen, Ashley. It only gives us what we need, not what we want."

"Is it necessary for you sneak around everywhere! Can't you tell someone your coming in first." She cried. "I promise, you must have been a sneak before you came here."

Kurama walked over to stand next to her, his long red hair swishing about as he did so. "That story will be for another day, for now I'm only curious as to what it is your planing to do." His arm did a sweeping motion over to where she had set up her cooking necessities.

"Well I'm making breakfast" sheanswered casually.

"I trust you know your way around the kitchen. If you need any assistance I will be in the study." he replied. "I'll make sure your not disturbed as well. It's not often that someone else cooks."

She watched his retreating form until he was no longer visible and then returned to her earlier job of making breakfast. She grabbed an apron and tied up her hair. She was in for the long haul and she was going to enjoy it.

It didn't take long for the smell to awaken the two teens. Yusuke being the first to rise from his death-like slumber. He stumbled out into the hallway rubbing his eyes with one hand and his other one under his shirt and sticking out a hole near the shoulder.

He stopped rubbing his eyes to scratch at his rugged bed hair. He yanked his arm out of his shirt and procedded towards the kitchen where he was sure Kurama would be cooking.

The feeling of his body colliding with another stopped his movements. He gazed up sleepily at Kurama and yawned. "Hey Kurama, what did you make this time?"

"I'm afraid someone beat me to it this morning" Kurama stated smiling softly as Yusuke's face paled.

"You didn't let HER cook did you!" Yusuke stepped back a few feet at Kurama's answer. He wouldn't dare let her cook breakfast, not after that last episode. He shuddered invoultarily at the thought of what Botan had cooked up.

At that moment Kuwabara chose to come out of his room and walked over to where the two were. He sniffed and smiled and headed straight for the kitchen only to be held up by one of Kurama's outstreched arms. "What's the big idea Kurama?"

"You two will remain out here until she has finished cooking." His tone of voice left no room for arguments so the two of them returned to their rooms grumbling all the way.

The clever kitsune resisted the urge to growl when Botan sauntered sleepily out of her room. She was just as bad as the teens if not worse. "Botan, I must ask you to remain in your room until I come for you." His voice was overly cheery as he spoke.

Botan took the hint and returned to her room without making so much as a peep. Kurama stared after her a little shocked that she hadn't said a thing. His job from here on out was done so he went back to the study to take a quick rest.

In a less then half an hours time Ashley had finished cooking and was setting her food up to take out to the dinning room. She smiled to herself when she placed the plates and utensils on the large wooden table. It felt so good to cook for someone else again. Jinn had never been handy with anything inside the house, including cooking. Memories of him trying to bake cookies or cook stew danced around behind her closed eyelids.

Once again the empty abyss known as her stomach brought her out of her daydream. With a lighthearted sigh she laid down an extra set of utensils and a plate on the table. She knew Hiei wouldn't come and eat but if he did she'd be ready for him.Kurama had casually 'hinted' that Hiei had a sweet tooth bigger then his ego. Not forgeting what Kurama had said she'd made a few things for them all to top their toast with besides syrup. A cinnamon glaze, a fruit topping that only Kurama would touch and a fudge like chocolate sauce for the boys.

As for Botan she hadn't really gotten to know her very well. For some reason she seemed to avoid her by any means possible. Based off of her limited knowledge she made a sugar with some powdered sugar. Despite the other girls cold demeanor she still seemed like she was sugary sweet inside her bitter shell.

Surveying the table one last time just to make sure everything was perfect. These people had been generous to her and she wanted to thank them and this was the best way she knew how. Wiping her flour dusted hands on her apron she went back in the kitchen and pulled out some light-blue cloth napkins from a drawer. She placed the six napkins next to each plate and hurried off to let her new friends know they could eat.

She opened the door to find all four of them waiting impatiently. She gave them a slight nod and they all walked past her into the room. She looked back down the hallway to see if Hiei was there but seen nothing.

They might as well have Oo'd and ah'd when they seen the food. There were stacks upon stacks of golden brown french toast slices. An assorment of sauces and a pitcher of milk and orange juice were on either side. They all went over and took a seat waiting for Ashley to join them.

"Oh yeah!" Yusuke cried enthusiasticly. " He reaced forward to grab a slice and had his hand swatted by a spatula. "OW! What the heck was that for!" He sent a glare in Ashley's general direction.

"We haven't blessed the food yet! Now silence!"

Yusuke cowered in his seat looking a little shocked at the petite girls outburst. He complied as did the other three and bowed their heads in silence.

"Alright eat up and let me know what you think!" she exclaimed.

Yusuke was the first to taste the toast. He chewed it fora few seconds and swallowed making a huge production of eating the food. He finally stopped and looked at them.

"Wel how's it tasts Urameshi?" asked Kuwabara. He was anxious to eat but wasn't going to touch it until he got some answers.

A loud obnoxious burp was Yusuke's only reply as he began to shovel food into his mouth.

"Oh boy!" Kuwabara joined in as the two scarfed down the food and helped themselves to seconds.

Kurama spotted a fruit sauce and topped his toast and across from himas Botan soaked hers in melted sugary goodness.

Ashley sat back and watched as they all ate their fill and beamed as they all each enjoyed the sauces she'd made. That recipie book had come in handy. She leaned back in her chair and stared up at the ceiling as she tried to unravel a small mystery. If she couldn't get sweets from the cabinets how come it had given it to her later?

Ah well who cares. She picked up her own fork and wrestled the chocolate sauce from Yusuke and chowed down on her acomplishment.

As the group ate another figure made it's way to the sweet aroma of cinnamon and syrup. He licked his lips in anticipation as he drew nearer. The smell of freshly cooked bread dipped in a thick sweet coating assaulted his senses. He breathed heavily flooding his nose with the scent and calming himself down. It was all he could do to keep himself from running like a madman into the dining room like some sugar-high little boy.

What ever the fox had made was something new and he found he was beside himself with joy at the idea of sinking his teeth into it. The food left his mind for a moment as he realized what he was doing. He was downstairs during the day planning on eating with the mansions other occupants.

A loud rumbling sound sent a wave of pain through his abdomen shuting up his innervoice. He didn't care who seen him, he just wanted whatever they were eating. So taking a deep breath he opened the doors and walked in.

All eyes looked up at him with the exception of Yusuke who was to preocupied with his food to care about anything else.

The shocked eyes of the diners watched as the bandaged Hiei walked over and took a seat. They continued to stare as he filled his plate and looked around. His sugar-glazed eyes stopped on the chocolate sauce as he reached over for it only to have it swatted away by an agitated Yusuke.

Hiei growled menacingly and Yusuke sent him a glare laced with daggers. Hiei sent him a warning glare and swiped the sauce pouring the whole jar onto his toast. He smacked it repeatedly to get all of it out. Even going as far as to lick his fingers.

Kurama 's eye twitched slightly and Botan was looking to make a quick exit. Kuwabara looked aprehensive as he watched Hiei begin to consume his toast. Yusuke grumbled as he watched Hiei finish off his sauce.

They all finally went back to their own toast when they realized that Hiei meant them no harm. The usually tense vibes that flooded the room when Hiei was near weren't noticed as they all ate in companionable silence.

* * *

At the end of the forest all was quiet save for the raised voices of two men. They were fighting over wether they should enter the forest. 

"Heros! Your gonna get us killed!" shouted the older of the two. His short brown hair shook as he screamed at his younger partner.

"You gotta live once and a while Zesto! I mean it can't be that bad." replied the adventurous one. His bright yellow eyes gleamed with excitment.

"If you die it's not my fault."Zesto crossed his arms in defiance and looked away.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. SO are you coming or what?" asked Heros mischievously.

"Oh fine I'll come but only to keep you out of trouble" Zesto answered.

The two began to walk into the forest both looking around and on full alert for anything. They walked for almost ten minutes when they finallybegan torelax and enjoy the serene setting. They stopped at a small clearing in the forest and looked up at the clear sky.

"Hey I told you nothing would happen Zesto." teased Heros.

"Whatever Heros, I still think we should head back. It's not safe to be in here uninvited by the ice demon clan."

A loud crash in the distance disrupted the silence as it came crashing towards them. Both men loooked at each other for a second and then bolted back to the clearing.

"I can't believe you talked me into doing this Heros!" Zesto screamed as he jumped over a log trying to avoid being ht by braches.

"Yeah well I can't believe you let me talk you into it!" Heros shot back.

The crashing sound began to get louder as whatever was chasing them got closer.

The two of them ran like madmen as they raced to the forest edge. They're hearts pounding in their chest and their brows were drenched in sweat. The crashing was growing louder with every stride they took and it was gaining fast. They could hear as their pursuer ran through bushes and mowed down countless saplings.

"I'm gonna die!" screamed Heros. His eyes had taken on a look of pure horror as he ran.

"We are going to make it Heros, pull your self together!" shouted Zesto. His own adrenaline rush was spiking his awarness and he had been sure he'd heard the sound of breathing and growling behind them. He was just as frightned as he was, if not more.

As if someone had magically pushed them forward they burst through the tree line and fell onto their faces landing infront of a fallen tree trunk. Seconds later a very familiar male Vacer lept over them splatering them with blood that was gushing from a wound.

They stared up as time froze capturing the creature in mid flight showcasing its raw power and deadly natural weapons. The Vacer finally landed with an undignified thud as its own legs collapsed under its weight. It moaned in pain at the impact and braced itself to stand again.

Zesto and Heros were shivering in fear clinging to one another as they awaited death. When nothing happened they peered over the trunk and watched as the Vacer struggled to stand.

Growling mournfully the Vacer stood breathing hard short gasps as it began to walk and broke into a run. The soldiers thought that it was going to make it until it fell forward letting out a yelp of pain as it hit the ground.

The two men looked at each other giving a silent agreement to help the Vacer. They walked up cautiously and bent down next to his side.

A low deep growl rumbled from within as the Vacer eyed them suspiciously. Heros seemed to have forgotten what the beast was cpable of as he reached out and stroked its thick black fur.

Zesto held his breath and didn't let it out until the Vacer stopped growling and began to whine. Once again the two of them made a silent agreement and on the count of three lifted the Vacer up and carried him back to the village.

* * *

After Nomino's men had exhausted their supplies they had went to the neighboring village and forced the people there to accommodate them. The soldiers had went into the poor villagers homes and taken everything, from precious family heirlooms to their women. 

Nomino went from home to home assuring the towns folk that everything would be returned to them after they got what they had come for. The villagers agreed to Nomino's demands and set aside a building for them to stay in. Nomino himself made sure that his men stayed in line and took care of his special guest the wind master.

* * *

The whole group had finished eating and everyone was dying to ask Hiei some unanswered questions. Before they could all round on him Ashley stood up and struck one of the glass cups with a fork.

They all looked over at her diverting their attention awayfrom the former fire demon.

"I have an announcement, I'd like to tell you all my 'real' name." Ashley watched them all as they sat down realizing the improtance of her announcement.

"My name is Osina. It's the only thing I have left from my mother whom Ihave never met." she stated solemnly. "I'd appreciate it if from now on you adressed me as Osina seing as how Ashley is a nickname Jinn gave me."

Botan stood up and walked over to her and embraced her. "Welcome to our home, Osina."

Osina smiled and returned the hug. It was the first time she'd really felt at ome since she'd been seperated from Jinn. She looked around at the othersbright smilesand avoided eye contact with Hiei. Maybe after she rescued Jinn her new family would allow him to stay as well.

* * *

Tada! That's the end! ...NOT! I'd throw myself down the stairsbefore I left this fic unfinished. This chapter was a lot longer then my other ones. Sory again for taking so long but look how well I wrote i this time, ya? Ok I'll let you go. Don't forget to review as payment 


	13. Confusing Mercy

Arigato Gozaimasu for the reviews! I love my choice of words too! Glad you all enjoyed well here's another one! Eat up

(AN) I forgot to tell you how to pronounce Osina. 'O'... 'sin' as in a bad thing to do and 'a' sounds liku uh Hope that helped. Nomino's like Domino..with an 'N'.

* * *

Chapter 12: Confusing Mercy 

Deep inside a large hut a small fire burned dimly. It provided little warmth for its occupants as they all huddled together around it. Outside a cold and bitter wind beat against the hut and the rest of the village. The wintry wind pounded hard on the walls as if testing for weaknesses. Nomino's men remained silent as they all diverted their gazes to each other and the blazing flame.

Nomino himself was siting brooding in a corner. His face wrought with anger and pain as he stared at the mangled body that lay before him. His Vacers. Somehow someone had fatally injured one and killed the other. He watched as the poor beast drew in what was most likely it's last breaths. He reached down with his pale hand and stroked the soft, blood-matted fur behind its ear.

It groaned pleading for him to end its pain. It could no longer feel anything except the heart wrenching pain of losing its mate. It whimpered loudly in hopes to be heard over the howling wind.

Nomino gritted his teeth in agony as he slowly gave into the Vacers pleas. He pulled out one of his short swords. He held the well-worn hilt firmly in his large hands. The light from the fire gleamed on its shiny surface making it look like a single beam of light.

He placed his other hand over the Vacers eyes and raised the blade up very slowly. He lowered his head said a few quick words and plunged the sword into its chest.

There was no whine, no struggle, nothing. The Vacer simply closed its eyes and died. Moments later its body began to fade away until there was nothing left save for the sword that was still imbedded in the cold wooden floor.

Nomino wiped his sword clean of the blood before placing it back in its sheath. He lifted his head up to reveal his cold blue eyes that seemed devoid of any emotion. He turned his lifeless stare on two of his men who sat a few feet behind where the Vacer had just been.

The younger one looked scared senseless as he looked up at Nomino through his ebony bangs. His bright yellow eyes filled with fear as they unwillingly locked on to Nomino's lifeless ones.

He gulped visibly as he tried to remain calm. He could feel his partners' own insecurities coming off of him in waves. Breathing heavily he opened his dry mouth to speak only to stop when Nomino waved his hand.

"I know this is not your doing Heros nor is it yours Zesto" Nomino said slowly. Zesto looked up for the first time his own gray eyes mirroring the fear in his friends' ownyellow ones.

The hut fell silent again as Nomino paused before continuing. "My Vacer did not perish because of his mortal wounds. He perished because he lost his mate, thus losing any desire to live."

The men around the fire watched intently still feeling the need to remain silent.

"Vacers do not die from mortal wounds, it's not possible. The only thing capable of killing a Vacer are the spiritual powers of a human being or a half-breed." He spat out the last words as he found the irony disgusting. His dark blue eyes no longer vacant of emotion began to overflow with an unrivaled rage.

Only one name came to mind as he stood there. Only one person could have the power to effortlessly kill a Vacer. The one person he desperately wanted and needed to fulfill his plan. The one woman that would very soon be his. He smiled evilly to himself as he imagined his life with her. He would make her pay for killing his pets by serving him. Hisyoung maiden his...

"Osina"

* * *

Osina woke with a start, her body drenched in sweat and her heart thumping against her chest. Her body was ensnared by the thick light blue quilts of her bed making it a very difficult task to get out. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply trying to calm her racing heart. She stuck her arms in front of her as she watched them shake. 

She brought one unstable hand up to her forehead to check for a fever. It was the third night in a row she'd seen that face. His face. The horrible man that had taken Jinn from her more then a month ago. She remembered that night at the party like it was yesterday.

He was like some dark angel with his dark hypnotic eyes and his flawlessly tanned skin. All of that long dark hair held up in a ponytail as it's long strands cascaded down past his broad shoulders ending midway down his back.

She frowned at how quickly her mind had replicated him. It was as if he was standing right in front of her. In a sudden panic she sat up and looked around the room.

There was no one there save for herself and the birds that kept flocking around her window. With a heavy sigh she sat up and began the long process of untangling her sheets.

These nightmares needed to stop or she was going to suffer a serious case of sleep deprivation.

* * *

The sounds of forks scrapping against plates could be heard coming form the kitchen. The occasional burp or grunt made it sound like some form of strange music. The musicians were Yusuke and Kuwabara who were slopping the food into their mouths at the kitchen table.They had woken up bright and early hoping to find more toast but ended up with nothing. So they improvised a.k.a. made Kurama cook breakfast. 

Across from them sat a very disgusted Kurama. No matter how many times he'd seen the boys 'eating' the shock never wore off. He watched as they continued to put large amounts of food into their mouths only to choke on it later.

He sighed throwing back his long red hair before standing to leave. One could only stomach their manners for so long. He halted outside the kitchen doors and placed his hands over his extremely sensative ears.

A high-pitched voice echoed off the mansion walls. Kurama winced as it continued to get louder and noticed he was not alone in his suffering.

On either side of him they stood clutching their own ears. Yusuke let out a string of profanities earning him a warning glare from Kurama as Kuwabara danced from side to side whimpering like a sick puppy.

* * *

Hiei sat quietly in his room trying his best to relax with little results. He had not left the room since his 'episode' a few days before. His inner voice was still screaming at him for that mistake but his stomach said otherwise. He turned his head towards his newly uncovered windows and watched in silence as a light blanket of snow fell to the Earth. 

Without his knowing enjoying the world around him had become one of his most frequent habits. He blamed the onna for that and this strange feeling he seemed to carry around with him of late. More then anything else he felt himself growing warm just thinking about her. Not being use to the feeling he'd forced himself to stay in his room hoping it would subside.

It didn't it only grew worse with each passing day. It was this human form of his. His mind was still sharp but his heart was far to soft as was the body itself. He had not held feelings for anyone like this save for his mother and sister.

A loud screechy sound shattered his train of thought. It sounded like someone was strangling a cat near a microphone. Walking out of his room he cringed as it got louder. He traveled down stairs and followed the horrible sound. He walked all the way back to the bedrooms and found the rest of the guys looking around and holding their ears.

"What is all this racket and where is it coming from? growled Hiei in annoyance.

"We have not yet found the source Hiei" answered Kurama.

"Hey you guys I think I found the room" screamed Kuwabara as he opened the door.

Inside Botan was sitting at the end of a bed singing her heart out to some unknown song. She stopped and looked over at the boys curiously. "Is something wrong?" Her pink eyes watched them as they all fell to their knees in bliss.

"Hello, what's wrong and how dare you barge into my room without knocking!" questioned an irritated Botan.

Yusuke was the first to speak up and was anything but polite about it. "Your singing makes Kuwabara's snoring sound like a masterpiece."

"Are you kidding me Urameshi, her singing was worse then that stuff Genkai called music!" exclaimed Kuwabara.

The black haired teen nodded his head and smirked. "Yeah I guess your right, for once." The two of them were set into a fit of laughter at each other's insults.

Botan glared at them as she rolled up her sleeves until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Please don't take it personally Botan but your singing was not of the highest caliber." pleaded Kurama "As you are aware none of us are vocalist either." He smiled slightly as Botan lowered her hands to her side.

"Oh I guess your right but one of us can sing" Botan chirped as she looked down next to her on the floor. "Ashley-I mean Osina is a fantastic singer!"

All three guys stared and then slowly followed Botan's eye movements to the floor. There lay poor Osina unconscious on the floor. It didn't take them long to figure out what had happened.

The teen boys fell over laughing as Kurama shook his head in disappointment.

Hiei entered into the room to investigate why he could hear laughing all of a sudden. He stared at everyone and followed their line of site to find Osina laying in a motionless heap on the floor. A momentary feeling of dread took hold as an image of her lying in the forest came to him. He mentally shut the picture out and walked right past the cackling duo.

The vertically challenged Hiei strode past Kurama and right up to Botan as he slowly began to unsheathe his katana. Botan gulped and turned three shades whiter as he got closer. She was terrified of Hiei and he was all to aware of that fact.

He stopped directly infront of her giving her a very unfriendly gaze. He placed his katana back in it's sheathe and knelt down beside Osina's fallen form.

The poor girl lay in a mangled heap with swirls for eyes. Her arms and legs were layed about at odd angles and her hair could be compared to a ragmop. She was just unconcious. Hiei released the breath he had been holding and closed his eyes.

His next actions would come back to haunt him later. Had he known he might have thought twice before scooping up Osina's small body and carrying her out of the room.

All they could do was stare as they watched Hiei do the most un-Hiei thing imaginable. Their confused stares looked to one another for an explanation but even Kurama was speechless.

* * *

Slowly but surely Hiei trudged along. He wanted to kick himself repeatedly for what he had just done. His image was shattered and now he would never get a moments peace from them all. The frustration eventually subsided leaving him feeling a little empty. Determined not too look at the woman in his arms he kept his head high and continued walking. 

Osina's room was less then a minute away and then he would be free. He was still mentally kicking himself and barely noticed her begining to stir. Bright red eyes watched as she moved a little and yawned, completely unware that she was being carried.

Her eyes fluttered slightly as they tried to adjust to the light. She sighed and snuggled up to whatever was so warm. She didn't remember her pillow ever smelling so nice before. She buried her face into it inhaling the intoxicating scent. Funny, it almost smelled like Hiei. She shurged and continued her aroma therapy and giggled, she felt like a little tipsy.

Hiei stopped dead when she began cuddling him. It took all of his will power to not drop her like a rock. The worst part was a small piece of him found it agreeable, very agreeable. Enogh so that he contemplated going to his own room.

Hiei's eye twitched violently as he realized what he had just been thinking. He needed no more persuading after that. He dropped her and ran off as fast as he could down the hallway.

"Ah" cried Osina as she hit the floor hard. "Wha...What hapened? Am I dead?" She sat up slowly and looked around for any signs of life. All she found was a small piece of her red blood-stained kimono.

"I thought I burned these." She stood up pocketed the fabric and finished the walk to her room feeling strangely cold. "I guess I was sleep walking."

Hiei stayed hidden in the shadows breathing hard from his sprint as he watched her go inside her room. He cursed under his breath when she found the small cloth. He silently pleaded that she wouldn't trace it back to him as he sneaked off to his room for an extended stay.

* * *

Tada! Fin! I got this one out in decent time, go me! As always a review for reading 


	14. Against all Odds

Well this one took a little more time then I thought it would. Many apologizes for taking so long to get it out.

Did you know that getting sick can relieve even the worst writer's block? I do now

Back to the story...In this chapter we finally get to see how Jin's doing. Just incase any of you were worried This chapter has a little angst not a lot but enought to suit my fancy.

Read on my friends, read on...

* * *

Chapter 14: Against All Odds 

Jin sat in silence inside the small cabin Nomino and his men occupied. They'd placed him in a small room at the back that had one small window letting in a little light. Nomino had instructed them to lock him up securely enough so he could not escape. The tiny square of light illuminated him and the small area of wall he leaned against.

His skinny arms were held up by rusted chains as the rest of him dangled just above the dirt floor. His white outfit was in tatters and covered in dirt and blood. Bruises and cuts littered his soft tanned skin. The shoulder length red hair that used to blow about freely was cut short allowing the wounds on his face to show. Dried blood was caked in his inch long hair and around his dry mouth.

Nomino's men found their only source of entertainment in beating him regularly. When his wounds healed they came in to adorn him with new ones. Their excuse for doing so was to get answers about Osina. No matter what they did to him he wouldn't say a word. They did feed him, but it was only a piece of bread and a glass of water, twice a day. He'd been locked up for over a month and he'd lost his ability to use his wind powers two weeks before. They'd drained him of his demonic powers until he could barely move around let alone fly.

A small dry cough escaped his chapped lips as he did his best to stay awake. He forced his heavily bruised eyelids to open revealing bright indigo eyes. He was so tired and the constant pain in his side was almost unbearable. He stretched his legs down slowly just enough to relieve some of the pressure on his arms. The metal cuffs dug painfully into his wrist causing him great discomfort. He winced as the metal left his raw flesh leaving it vulnerable to the chilly air.

Jin knew they were keeping him alive for the soul purpose of baiting Osina into doing their bidding. He was also aware that Osina would do anything if it meant keeping him alive. A soft look played on his rough features as he thought of his adoptive sister. There was no doubt in his mind that she had made it to that mansion in the forest. He'd made a promise a long time ago to keep her safe and he would so long as there was life in his body.

The door to his room screeched open and Jin's eyes glanced over at the entrance. He could sense Nomino's aura as he got closer. He preferred the beatings to that wretched man's lectures. He always came in and explained to him exactly what he would do when he got a hold of Osina. He couldn't stop the low growl that came from his throat when he finally stepped into the dimly lit room.

Nomino walked in with a slight smirk on his face. He glanced over at Jin casually, his sinister blue eyes taunting him. The sound of his thick black boots was lost in the nearly sound proof room. His towering form moved in front of Jin's light source.

Jin glared up at Nomino's smirking form defiantly. If only he could reach him he'd wipe that smug look on his face. There was no way he was going to let this monster anywhere near Osina.

The fire apparition chuckled lightly as he watch the wind demon's features change. He loved invoking fear and hatred, it was his nature after all. His green cloak waved about him as he moved next to Jin's ear.

"Would you care to tell me where you sent her?" He whispered softly.

Jin stared straight a head ignoring Nomino's question.

"Well then would you care to hear about what I'll do to her after I take her freedom?"

Jin grimaced, as he knew he was in for a lengthy detailed description of what he planned to do. He prepared himself for what Nomino would say when he said something unexpected.

"Would you like to go to her?"

Jin's indigo eyes brightened at the prospect then dimmed again. He couldn't make it through the forest even if he tried. The ice apparitions forbid anyone but their own kind from the forest.

"It is possible to enter the forest under...certain circumstances." said Nomino as if reading Jin's thoughts.

Jin looked up revealing more life then he had in weeks. "Why should I be trustin' you?" he spat out.

"I'm your only means of getting there for starters. Also it's been said that anyone who truly cares for someone of the ice demon line can enter the forest unharmed." Nomino glanced over watching Jin digest his words. If he took the bait Osina would be his in a weeks time.

Jin looked down at the floor, deep in thought.

"There be no way your using Jin to do yer dirty work!" he yelled menacingly.

Smiling curtly Nomino brushed back a few strands of rich brown hair from his face. The wind master had reacted just as he had planned.

Jin glared back at him in disgust, his brow shaking tensely.

The fire demon sent him one last chilling smile before walking out the door with his green cloak trailing behind him.

As soon as the old wooden door closed Jin looked over at the sole window. He needed to escape, or Nomino would find some other more diabolical scheme to get his way.

* * *

After finally getting over the shock of having a new roomy the mansion occupants, one by one fell back into their original routines. This time however a peaceful feeling hung in the air filling up all the nooks and crannies. It wasn't perfect but for the first time the mansion felt more like a home rather then a soul binding prison. 

Botan had always taken it upon herself to keep the main rooms clean and add a woman's touch here and there. Occasionally Osina gave her a hand cleaning when she had nothing better to do. Now the hyper pink-eyed woman could be seen flitting from room to room, her duster in one hand and a broom in the other. A bright smile forever plastered on her girlish face.

Most of Kurama's routine hadn't been changed much except for that he seemed more relaxed. The majority of his time was spent tending to his plants, reading and playing 'mother' whenever the two younger men got out of hand. With Osina around he was no longer the sole chef of the magical kitchen. That small amount of help made life much easier for the kitsune, leaving him time to ponder on anything he wished.

The only one who hadn't reverted to his old ways was Hiei. His presence had never been a common sight in the home but now it seemed like he was everywhere. The skinny image of his shadow could be seen from down the hallway or his lithe silhouette against the vivid colors of the setting sun. Conversation with him was still strained but his usual dangerous vibes had diminished leaving uncertainty in its stead.

Even Osina had fallen back into her own healthy habits. She could be found almost anywhere as she enjoyed just walking about the mansions many long and winding hallways. She helped around whenever she could and loved watching the reckless boy's antics and enjoyed their reprimanding just as much.

A slight smile lit up her soft brown eyes when Hiei casually roamed within her sights. She hadn't spoken to him since that night in front of the fire but that hadn't stopped the warm fluttering sensation from rising up in her gut. She'd caught herself daydreaming and sighing heavily when her thoughts wandered to the mysterious young man. There were so many questions she wanted answered but she wanted to hear them from Hiei's own mouth.

Returning to his or her old ways wasn't good for everyone though. While everyone was cleaning, cooking or just enjoying the view Yusuke and Kuwabara were plotting against them all. From rigging Botan's bedroom door to moving Kurama's furniture to odd places around the mansion, the two were menaces.

As if harassing those two wasn't enough they now had Osina to torture. Unsure of what they should use on her the two set up a field study to find her weaknesses.

"So what do you think we should use Urameshi?" questioned Kuwabara. He sat in a squatting position facing Yusuke who was in a similar stance.

"Well I was thinking we should try luring her with something shiny." Stated Yusuke who sounded like he'd given the matter some thought.

"Like what?"

"I don't know", the black haired youth scratched his head and continued with his thought. "She's a female and they all seem to love shiny stuff. We've gotten Botan with that one a few times."

"Hee I guess we did." said Kuwabara as memories of provoking Botan slowly processed in his small mind.

"Yeah and it worked pretty well, that is untill she caught us and..." Yusuke drifted off into a vivid memory of Botan whacking him and Kuwabara repeatedly over the head with her broom.

Kuwabara watched as Yusuke remenicsed one of many painful moments they'd shared.

"Hey I've got it!" exclaimed Yusuke. He smacked his fist into the palm of his hand, accenting his thought. She likes to read, right? I say we lead her to the library and set up a trap inside the door." A devilish smile creeped across his face as he devised the plan in his head.

* * *

While the boys were putting the final touches on their scheme Osina was aimlessly roaming the southern halls. She's decided that this side was her favorite because of all the sunlight that poured in through the massive windows. 

Finding aparticular sunny spot she sat down on the floor and stared out at the vast forest. As always, countless groups of birds were outside staring in at her with their beady little eyes. She still hadn't figured out why so many birds were hovering around the windows. One thing she did know was she felt pity for anyone who went outside. Another thing she had noticed was that whenever she stopped moving they would land and wait for her to move again.

As if on cue the birds all stopped flying and landed on tree limbs, rocks or the foot high snow that covered the ground.

Sighing heavily she watched them all get comfortable and snorted. They followed her everywhere she went, like a second shadow.

"Listen here you freaky fowl, I'm not your mommy!" she screamed out the window.

The birds just chirped loudly in their shrill voices.

"No I said I'm NOT your mommy! Don't contradict me and say I am!"

The birds just continued chirping in a content and happy manner.

"You pea-brained fools! Do I look like a bird to you!" She held out her hands showing that she had no wings.

Once again the birds replied with a melodic cry seeming to enjoy her violent reactions.

"I am a hanyou, not a bird! I don't even remotely resemble any of you!" she screamed violently shaking her fist at the offending creatures.

Unbeknownst to the ranting girl she was being watched by a very confused individual. He'd been watching her for sometime and still was puzzled by her strange actions. His head was slightly cocked to the side as if trying to watch the odd conversation from a different perspective. His brow furrowed in agitation, as no reasonable answer would come.

He continued his quiet observation as she walked up to the window and started bashing her head against the hard surface with a little too much force.

"Stop it! You idiots! Just fly away! Don't come back to visit or stop in to say hi. Just go!"

The birds stopped chirping and stared at her with eyes unblinking.

Osina smiled from ear to ear having gotten them to shut up. The sound of soft bird songs wiped the smile off of her face. They were singing, completely unfazed by her harsh words.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" she bellowed in agony. "Why? Why me, don't you have other things to do!"

She fell to her knees and sighed in defeat. They weren't going to leave her alone, ever. As long as she stayed inside she'd be fine; not that she could go outside anyhow. Stupid birds.

Her silent watcher was still unsure of what she was doing. All the screaming had ceased and she seemed to have fallen into a mild state of depression. He found he preferred the violent and wild version to the mealancholy one that sat before him.

He quickly sent the thought a way with a quick shake of his head. So far he'd done well to keep his feelings hidden, well almost. That stunt he'd pulled the other day had everyone watching him closely, hoping for another slipup. He felt eyes following him constantly but found it much harder to confine himself to his room. Growling irritably he turned from the quiet scene preparing to walk off in the direction that he'd come. Out of habit he stuck his hands in his pockets to kill any thoughts of touching her. There was enough talk about him already. The last thing he needed was to be seen with her again.

The clouds up above chose that moment to cover up the sun, blocking its rays from shining completely. The sudden lighting change caused Osina to look up. Her bright eyes eventually falling on the dark corner Hiei was occupying. His red eyes flashed giving him a ghostly look in the suddenly dim hallway.

The two stayed there for what seemed like an eternity, each hoping that the other had not seen them. Both knowing full well that they could. They couldn't keep avoiding and ignoring each other forever, yet both had seemed to be holding on to that impossible fantasy.

Osina feeling uncomfortable under Hiei's intense gaze slowly stood up from her crouched position. Hiei made no moves to go near or leave. Seeing that small gesture as a sign to continue she advanced carefully towards him. Her eyes never focusing on him completely, she walked till she stood less then a foot away.

The young man silently watched her come closer. His demon instincts told him to run but his heart said, "wait". So, he waited to see what it was she seemed so determined to accomplish. He continued to stare her down as she neared him. She stopped a short distance from him and realized that she was almost eye level with him. He eyed her suspiciously because she kept avoiding looking him in the face.

Osina fidgeted under his gaze again as she fought to keep her sanity in his presence. She needed to talk to him and now that he was here she couldn't seem to get her words untied. Her stomach felt all fluttery and her pulse had increased dramatically. If her skin wasn't so dark she was sure she'd be blushing. Very slowly she looked up at him, his red eyes drawing her in immediately. He blinked cutting off the contact for a second and allowing her to gather the courage she needed.

"I never got to properly thank you for saving me." She spoke quietly, still a little shy in front of him.

Hiei stared for a moment as if thinking only to answer with his trademark response.

"Hn"

Osina's face fell when she heard him make that sound again. Why couldn't he just speak like a normal person for once? Her stupid feelings make it hard enough he didn't need to complicate the matter.

Hiei raised in eyebrow as her mood changed suddenly from shy and quiet to quiet and upset. He'd apparently done something but was unsure of what exactly. Whatever it had been it wasn't good as she fumed over the subject.

"Is it impossible for you to carry a decent conversation?" she questioned, the annoyance very evident in her voice.

"Hn, I have no problems holding any type of conversation I just choose to not waste my breath on mindless onnas." He retorted.

A spark went off in Osina that had lain dormant for almost a month at his sarcastic answer. "What did you just call me?" she questioned, her left eye twitching violently as her temper rose.

He was amused at how fired up she'd gotten so quickly. He was so intrigued by her actions he taunted her further. "Hn, I didn't stutter onna."

Calming down her rage Osina decided to give him one more chance to speak like he wasn't some punk. "I know you don't care but I still appreciate what you did."

Hiei lowered his guard for a moment to really look at her. She seemed

Calming down her rage Osina decided to give him one more chance to speak like he wasn't some punk. "I know you don't care but I still appreciate what you did."

Hiei lowered his guard for a moment to really look at her. She seemed genuinely upset by his actions, almost hurt. He looked away a little unsure of what his next move should be, ignore her or go along with what she wanted.

"If you're going to keep ignoring me at least answer one question. Why did you save me?" she asked. She stared at him pleading for an answer of some kind.

Hiei looked away becoming uncomfortable by the second. "It was, I was obligated to go and find you." he answered finally, choosing to lie hoping she would leave.

There was a long moment of strained silence between the two before Osina spoke up.

"I understand, I'm sorry to have bothered you." she said softly. Her answer had been short and sweet. As soon as the words had left her mouth she scurried off not wanting him to see the small look of disappointment on her face. This was why she'd never opened up to any guys in this manner. She knew they would all reject her because she was a hanyou. She fought back a few tears as she made her way to her room.

Tears? Had shereally grown that attached to him in a month's time? She winced slightly still feeling a twinge of painin her chestfrom his cold rejection. Everything that had happened betweenthem meant nothingto him and the world to her. She entered her room feeling almost as bad as the day she had been separated from Jin.

Hiei watched her run off wondering if he'd done the right thing. He looked down at the floor where she had been standing just a moment before. It was better this way. He knew nothing of human or hanyou feelings. Even other demon feelings had been something he never treaded upon. One onna wasn't going to change that. Not now, not ever.

* * *

Tada! I finished! Wow the longer it takes me to write a chapter, the longer it ends up. Strange. Well hope you enjoyed even thought it was a little angsty. I enjoy a little angst now and then so don't be surprized if more comes up Till then. Review Please. Or I'll hunt you down and force you to! (shakes fist)

Next chapter Yusuke and Kuwabara will unleashe they're evil plan (laughs evilly)


	15. Escape

Hello again! I hope I updated this in a timely manner. I seem to slack of now and then. Just can't resist reading other fanfics If any of you are Inu fans you have to check out The King's Mistress! It's so good! The author has tons of great Inu fics you can sink your teeth into so go get it. Don't forget to come back for my fic though.

Is my fic realy that depressing? I got reviews of people sniffling and saying it was sad, but good. I had no idea it was so angsty. Ah well guess it's my true colors shining through.

Also I'm a huge Jin fan! I got a kick out of his accent and throughly enjoyed his character. I wish he was on the anime more.

When I was writing this it just didn't seem right so, I erased the whole thing and started over from scratch. It still seems funny to me but I've left you hanging long enough.

(This isactually 14 but I messd up somewhere)

Well I won't bother you any longer then I already have. Enjoy the show, I mean fic!

* * *

Chapter 14: Escape

It was mid-morning in Seryiu's Forest and all the occupants were awake, enjoying the beautiful day, well, almost everyone. Inside a frilly, pink room Botan lay curled up in her thick fluffy bedspread, her only movements consisted of her burrowing deeper into the sheets. Her vibrant blue hair lay all around her head covering her pale pink pillow. A goofy grin was present on her face as she slept on completely unaware of the other presence in her room.

A shadowed figure crept quietly over to Botan's bedside. It stopped to watch her for a moment before placing an object next to her pillow. It cackled evilly and gagged halfway through its strange ritual. It then turned around and slowly traversed across the room and out the door.

The shadow walked down the long hallway and returned to its partner.

"Well did you get it in there Urameshi" asked Kuwabara. He stood at the end of the hallway in the shadow's impatiently waiting for Yusuke's answer.

Yusuke scoffed at the other boy's statement. Placing a balled up fist on either hip. "Of course I got it in, who do you think your talking to?"

Looking satisfied with his answer he leaned forward to ask another question. "So how long do you think it'll take her to wake up?"

A look of agitation appeared on the black-haired teen's face. "How the heck should I know! We just have to wait around and see. Everyone will probably hear her screaming like some wimp." He smirked at his last statement and motioned for his friend to follow him.

Without hesitation Kuwabara followed him further down the hall to a closed room. Yusuke turned around facing with is arms crossed and a serious look on his face. He looked around to make sure no one was listening in and continued with his plan.

"I've been thinking, maybe instead of harassing Osina, how about we get her and Hiei together? What da ya think?"

"I don't know Urameshi," said Kuwabara. He scratched his head and looked away before continuing. "Won't that be kinda hard?"

Yusuke shook his head and looked up with his lips turned up in a mischievous smile. "Haven't you seen the way they look at each other and how they ignore each other on purpose? Well I have, those two dig each other and if they can find that light we can get home. Don't you see, if we can do this we'll get to see Grandma before she keels over from old age!"

Kuwabara quietly mulled over Yusuke's short speech. He hadn't been as close to her as Yusuke had but she'd been the closest thing to a mother he'd ever had. "Ok Urameshi, I'm in."

"Your 'in' on what, might I ask," said the unmistakable voice of Kurama. "I've been listening in on your conversation for quite some time now but am still unable to understand your actions."

"I don't know what your talking about fox boy! We're just waiting for Botan to wake up!" he yelled, his voice was a little too loud forcing Kurama to interrogate him further.

"You two will explain what you are up to, now." He stated leaving no room for arguments.

"Ok fine," said Yusuke not wanting to be harassed any longer. "We're going to see if we can get Osina and Hiei together okay, You happy now!" He stared Kuramam down still upset that he'd snuk up on them, yet again.

Kurama showed no reaction to the teens reply and mearly stood there, studying him.

Sighing heavily Yusuke looked away, he'd known Kurama wouldn't allow them to get away with it. That reason was why they'd tried to keep it on the down low but fox boy couldn't keep his nose out of anything.

"Don't bother answering Kurama, I know you won't let us, you never do." Yusuke's face was grim as he turned his head away from him.

His handsome face were contorted in pain, as his fierce eyes bore holes into the floor he was glaring at.

Kuwabara, who had been watching from the sidelines for most of the conversation, spoke up suddenly.

"Don't you wanna go home too Kurama?" His question was honest and sincere and caught Kurama by surprise.

A long stretch of silence followed Kuwabara's innocent question before Kurama said anything. The older male looked over at Kuwabara then let his emerald eyes shift to the other teen. Yusuke's face was set in a determined scowl as he silently brooded over the fact he might never get home. His fists were held to his side in a stiff controlling manner, trying to reign in his violent emotions.

With a forlorn smile Kurama nodded his head in acceptance of their plan. "You may do as you wish. If you need my assistance you know where to find me."

"W-what?" sputtered the stunned teen. "You're going to let us go through with it?"

"Yes Yusuke, I am." He replied with a sincere yet said smile.

An amazed look swept across the teen's features as he studied his friend closely. Kurama had never gone in depth about his life before coming to the mansion choosing to tell them only that he had been banished. Now it was as if he was seeing the man in a new light, he knew what Kurama had left behind. He'd seen it on his own face everyday.

"Your mother" he whispered gently. His warm brown eyes softening as they focused on the demon in front of him. "You left your mom when they banished you, just like Genkai with me and Kuwabara."

"Yes, my mother. I sacrificed everything for her and I have no regrets. She fell ill with a rare disease and the only cure had to be made with my kistune powers. I did not hesitate to use them and healed her as soon as I had diagnosed her ailment. However, it did not take the villagers long to figure out what I was. So, I promised to leave as long as they let my mother live on. I soon found my way here, though how I was able to enter the forest is still a mystery even to me."

The duo sat in silence gazing at Kurama, both a little shocked at what they'd just heard.

A loud screech of surprise erupted from the room down the hall shattering the silence. Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at one another before bursting out into fits of laughter. Kurama just sighed and shook his head letting a small smile of his own grace his gentle features. There was never a dull moment with those two around.

* * *

After his encounter with Osina, Hiei had returned to roaming the halls. His head was slightly lowered as if deep in thought. His confused eyes were cast downward, following the intricate pattern of the rustic colored rug under his feet. His bandaged hands dug deep into the pockets of his black pants, as he had no use for them at the time. His mouth was turned down in a tight scowl giving him an agitated look. 

Even though he was confident of his actions doubt kept nagging at the back of his mind. He'd done the right thing, hadn't he? Lying to her had been the easiest way to keep her at a distance. He'd reassured himself countless times but every time he did so the image of her face appeared before him. Her painful, crestfallen face she'd tried to keep hidden. He'd only caught a glimpse of it but that small glimpse had been enough to shake the very foundations of his soul.

Heh, his soul, the worthless thing was tainted and far beyond saving. He would have killed himself long ago if it hadn't been for his sister's selfless sacrifice. To die by his own hands would make her efforts pointless.

He stopped suddenly knowing his feet had taken him to a place he hadn't been in years. The hall he and his family had lived in. Taking a deep breath he gazed upward at the painting in front of him. It was made in the same fashion as all the other murals and artworks in the mansion. Including the pure gold frame that held it together.

His mother. His sister. His family.

His mother's soft, pale hair cascading down her back making the pastel yellow of her kimono appear brighter then it would normally. Her soft green eyes that were supposed to be staring forward were gazing down at the children in her arms. Yukina's vibrant sea green hair with her wide, innocent red eyes falling on her brother next to her. He turned away from the picture refusing to look at himself and placed a hand on the wall to steady his shaking body.

The feelings that washed over him at seeing them were almost too much for the human. The pain and sorrow of losing both of them was intermingled with a feeling of tremendous guilt. Guilt coming from his own sister dying to save his pathetic excuse of a life. Guilt from not being able to protect his family. Guilt from ending the lives of countless innocents that had nothing to do with his family's exile.

Killing those people had not been something he'd planned on. His original plan had been to kill those responsible for his annexation. But, when he'd arrived at the mansion and seen how they lived happily, blissfully unaware of the life he had been forced to lead he snapped. Slaughtering everyone regardless of age and gender, demon or human.

He could almost feel the disappointed glares of his mother and sister. They wouldn't have wanted that but he'd been selfish, cruel and indifferent to anyone's feelings but his own. That thought brought on another wave of guilt. He hadn't changed from the monster he'd been almost 20 years ago. For 20 years he'd been locked away in this prison; plagued by the memories it held. It felt like much longer to him. He hadn't aged a day but that was due to the shiny artifact in his room. That tear gem was what kept him and the others from growing old, he had reason to believe it had other affects on the mansion but hadn't bothered to find out.

With a heavy heart he straightened up and headed out of 'his' hallway. He was not worthy of looking upon that picture or setting foot in that area and he wouldn't do so again until he was. The only other thing he was sure of was finding this 'light' so he and the others could leave. He didn't need help from some half-breed and wasn't going to ask for it. With his mind made up he headed off in the direction of the Library. For the first time in 20 years his steps were not guided by his emotions or need for revenge but, by his own mind.

* * *

In front of an unlit fireplace Osina sat quietly on a plush rug, lost in thought. Her legs were drawn into her chest with her arms wrapped loosely around her knees. Random pieces of her short, dark hair had escaped her hair tie and stuck out in all directions. The hem of her long white kimono lay about her on the floor like a soft, pale halo. Her vacant, brown eyes stared into the dark, empty fireplace, a neutral expression on her face. 

After a lot of thinking she'd decided it was for the best that she distance herself from Hiei. He was 'out of her league' one might say. That and they were from completely different lifestyles. She glanced around at the expensive furniture and draperies, secretly wondering what life would have been like if she'd been raised here.

A thought occurred to her that if she had lived there she never would have met Jin. A life without Jin was too much for her to even imagine. Jin was her family but, it had always been one of her favorite past times to watch and observe real families go about their daily lives. It was even more enjoyable to create a fantasy world where she had a family just like them.

An alternate life with parents and siblings who made you feel welcomed and loved. Never having to want for anything other then the newest toy or book. Being able to live a carefree life regardless of your race, species or even gender. Having someone scold you for your constant mistakes and mishaps only to have them turn around and embrace you like nothing bad had ever happened.

Her new friends were more of a family then they realized. Having been together for so long that they knew each other's desires and dreams. What they liked and what they didn't like. Although some of them took advantage of this knowledge they were still very close. Even Hiei was part of this family, no matter how much he denied it. He wasn't as good as showing it but he'd be devastated if anything happened to any one of them.

Except Kuwabara.

She was pretty sure that if Kuwabara died Hiei would jump from the shadows to dance and rejoice in his very timely death. A strange image of Hiei River dancing on Kuwabara's grave sent her into a fit of giggles. After recovering from her bout of laughter she continued to smile, all the mini-wars Kuwabara and Hiei had replaying in her mind.

A wistful sigh escaped her lips as the mysterious young man had once again wormed his way into her thoughts. Why did this keep happening? Her shoulders sagged in defeat and she shook her head shamefully. Nothing she did would stop her mind from straying to that subject so why try and stop it? With her mind made up she laid down on the fluffy, floor rug allowing her imagination to take her places her heart could only dream of.

* * *

Outside of the small room Jin had been trapped in sat Heros and Zesto. It was their turn to watch the prisoner and make sure he didn't escape. Even though the wind master was currently unconscious and weak, Nomino still seen him as a threat. 

"Say, Zesto, if Nomino didn't want this guy to get away, why'd he leave us to watch him?" asked the curious Heros. "I mean, we suck at guard duty."

Zesto sighed loudly, annoyed that his younger friend _still _hadn't grasped the concept of Sir Nomino's plan. He placed a finger to his temple, rubbing it methodically as he prepared to explain the plan yet again.

"Sir Nomino's goal is to capture the Bright Ice Maiden and force her to work for him. That way he can annihilate the entire ice demon clan. But, she's in the forest that won't let any of us in it-"

Heros interrupted Zesto's explanation with another question. "If we can't go in, how comes you and I were able to go inside?" His bright yellow eyes were saturated with confusion as he awaited an answer.

"Any of us can go in to the forest, it's what will happen after we get in that's the problem. Countless demons of many kinds have ventured in there never to return." Zesto spoke in a hushed tone sending shivers down the spine of his younger partner.

Heros shook off the chill and grinned madly at his buddy. "So that's why you were so afraid to go in the forest!" Heros howled with laughter at discovering the source his friend's fears.

"Alright, alright, that's enough or would you rather I don't finish the other answer." Zesto yelled angrily just a little peeved by Heros's outburst.

The younger fire demon quieted down at the threat of not receiving the rest of his answer, a small grin plastered on his face as a peace offering.

Zesto rolled his green eyes at the man's behavior; he was such a child. He cleared his throat and continued with his speech.

"The wind demon he captured is the key to Nomino getting the Maiden. If he's released he'll go straight to her hiding place and lead us to her. Sir Nomino would go himself but the risks of something happening to him are to great. So in the sense he's using the wind master to get the Maiden, do you understand now?"

Heros stared at the older demon for a good 10 seconds before nodding his head in agreement. "Yeah I get it now Zesto, so…how's he gonna get free?"

It was Zesto's turn to smile, as he knew the answer to that one as well. "That's where you come in my friend. Your going to go in there and release him, when he asked why you say because you're feeling guilty about what Nomino's doing and are defying him."

Heros's eyes narrowed as his mouth was drawn into a tight frown. "Why the heck do I have to do it?"

"That's easy" Zesto said with a grin, "You look so stupid anyone would believe it."

Heros didn't say anything and continued to glare at his friend.

Zesto smiled at having evened the score. "Sir Nomino wanted the job done today so you better get started."

With a heavy sigh Heros stood up and entered the chamber taking great caution to not wake him up. He winced and froze after his foot snapped a twig on the dirt floor.

Almost immediately Jin woke up and stared directly at Heros's still form. His dark eyes trained on him waiting for him to make the wrong move. He'd been secretly gathering up his demonic energy ever since his last talk with Nomino. He was going to escape today so he could warn Ashley before it was too late.

Heros advanced towards Jin slowly with his hands raised in defeat. "I haven't come to hurt you, I've come to help."

Jin growled in reply to the fire demon baring his small fangs as he got closer. "Why should I be believin' you?"

"Because" he stepped closer as he spoke, "I'm your only means of escaping. Sir Nomino has plans to burn the forest to the ground tonight."

Jin let loose another low growl at the mention of the forest. "Why do you care?" he asked. "It's not like you be havin' any need to protect the forest."

At his answer Heros turned his head away from the demon finding the floor very interesting. After a few quiet moments he spoke again. "I don't agree with Sir Nomino's actions so I'm setting you free as an act of defiance!"

Looking a little shocked at his sudden outburst Jin said nothing, only choosing to stare at the wall. The sound of metal clinking against metal brought him back. The demon was actually setting him free. Should he trust him? No. It was a trap set for him to take them to Ashley. He would go along with the plan but he wouldn't go to the mansion. He'd lead them around the forest hopefully he could get them lost and Ashley would be safe.

Heros released the last chain holding him up and Jin was pulled to the floor in a rush, thanks to gravity. Slowly but surely Jin stood himself up, his breathing coming in quick, raspy intervals.

He didn't even give so much as a thank you as he made his way out the window. It took all the energy and will power he had to hoist his body out of the dark dungeon he'd been trapped in for so long. The sun rained down on him blinding him monetarily and he waited for his eyes to adjust. His first action upon being set free was to breathe in the blessed early spring air. That action alone was enough to revive the fighting spirit that had become dormant inside him. His childish personality shined out through his eyes as he ran off towards the forest, an almost unnoticeable smile present on his youthful face.

Osina woke with a start as a loud voice called to her from behind the door. She turned one lazy eye in it's direction, hesitating on rather she would open it or not.

Moments later the door slammed open, revealing a ticked Yusuke. "Yo, why didn't you answer the door?"

Osina sighed and looked over at the enraged teen. "Does 'I didn't feel like it' work for you? I'm just not in a good mood right now Yusuke." She turned over on her side hoping he'd take the hint and leave.

"What would you do if I told we had a library?" Yusuke asked.

With her eyebrows raised slightly she turned back around to stare at the teen. "Did you say library?"

* * *

Tada! Once again thanks for the reviews from last chapter and don't forget to review this one! I'll update as soon as I can but one more thing before I go...I'm going to California at the end of this month! I'm so excited! Later 4 ya! 


	16. Library Liaison

Welcome, I finally updated!

I'd just like to adress an issue a few people seem to keep pointing out. Yes my fic does mirror alot of things from Beauty & the Beast. Don't know if we forgot but I stated that I got the idea for my fic from the movie. Just to remind you all.

Hint: My fic will not have the same ending...

Well, you get to read and when your reading just think, I'll beheading toCalifornia this time next week.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Beauty & the Beast. I do however own an adorable coconut named Jimmy.

Chapter 15: Library Liaison

"How come no one ever told me!" exclaimed the loud and slightly agitated voice of Osina as she walked down the hallway with Yusuke and Kuwabara on either side. She was just a little upset with them and everyone else.

"How were we supposed to know you were a bookworm, its not like you ever told us." replied Yusuke as he looked down with an arrogant smirk on his face.

The carrot top said nothing as his hand was covering his mouth. He had no desire to enrage the already fuming girl at his side. He knew from experience to not make short people mad. A strange look appeared on his face, at the thought of short people, they were so scary.

Osina glanced over at Kuwabara, a little mystified at his silence. He was usually so loud, why so quiet now? She shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention back to the hallway. They'd been walking for about 10 minutes now. How much further could it be?

"Yusuke, why is the library so far away from everything else in the mansion?" she finally asked after her inward interrogation had told her nothing. "I mean, we've been walking down this hallway forever and why does it twist and turn so much?"

"Beats me" was his only reply.

A growl escaped her throat as Yusuke snickered. Stupid boy. She hated not knowing what everyone else knew! With a huff she directed her gaze back to Kuwabara. He hadn't said anything since they'd started. Maybe he was sick? Or, maybe he was lost in thought, though Kuwabara thinking didn't seem to make much sense.

"We're here" Yusuke's voice pulled Osina away from her current mystery.

"Wow…" Osina stared up at the large double doors in front of her. They were made of the same wood as the entrance to the mansion. That rich, dark brown color. As always the same complex designs were present on the door and its frame.

"Hey are you gonna stand there and drool over the door all day or are you gonna go in?" whined Yusuke.

"I'm not drooling over the door, I just think it's pretty!" retorted Osina, her face drawn in a tight frown at the boy's teasing.

Yusuke scoffed at her reply. "Yeah, right, and your not itching to sink your little claws into Hiei either. Give me a break."

Osina paled slightly at his comment but recovered quickly with a mean glint in her eyes. "I do _not_ have any feelings for that, that thing!"

"Right…" With that comment Yusuke stepped forward and pushed the doors open revealing a massive library. "Tada!"

Osina stared wide-eyed at the numerous shelves that held the countless books. There were so many! She ran up to the nearest shelf, holding her kimono up with one hand and placing the other on a small, green hard-backed book. Very slowly she pulled the novel out and opened it. Her brown eyes lit up as she realized what story it was, Black Beauty. Without hesitation she located a small comfy armchair and began to happily devour the bittersweet tale. Even though she was trapped physically by the confines of this mansion, a book could take her anywhere.

Yusuke and Kuwabara watched her for a moment before leaving silently and closing the door behind them, hoping that she came out a little less moody then when she'd entered.

With a small grunt of irritation Hiei tossed the book he'd been reading onto medium sized pile beside his chair. He'd been carrying on this fruitless search for over an hour and was still empty handed. There was nothing in this library on a 'light'. Maybe if he'd had his Jagan eye he could have saved himself some time. His lips drew into a stern, unforgiving frown as he pondered on his situation. He'd gone through so many of the books and scrolls on the history of the ice demons and found nothing about curses of light. The fact that there were plenty more to go through was even more infuriating.

The sound of the thick wooden doors creaking open broke his string of negative thoughts. Deciding it was just Kurama he returned to his inward thoughts. The doors closed once more and he was only slightly puzzled that the fox hadn't come to pester him. At least now he knew he would not be disturbed as no one else ever came here. He leaned back into the chair allowing himself to relax, just a little, and picked up yet another boring historical document on ice apparitions.

""

Having finished off the first chapter to her horse tale Osina found she desired to read something new. Black Beauty held a special place in her heart but it would be nice to read something different for once. With a smile on her face and a bounce to her step she started her search for a fresh read. A good thirty minutes later she still hadn't found anything worth looking at. On the verge of giving up hope and returning to her first book she noticed a set of shelves towards the very back of the expansive room. She traversed the small distance to the books and hastily turned the corner only to wish she hadn't.

And there he sat, in all his dark foreboding glory, glaring at her through his deep, crimson eyes. Dressed in his usual attire of black, this time including his cloak-like top and white scarf. His bandaged hands were gripping the arms of his chair tightly as if they would fall to the floor if he lessened his hold on them. Overall he had _not _been expecting her sudden appearance and was far from happy about it. Even knowing that fact Osina still found she could not take her eyes off of him.

Hiei narrowed his gaze at the young woman who had appeared so suddenly in his midst. Her body was rigid and her arms were clasped firmly at her side, her small hands hidden by the long, draping sleeves of her white kimono. She appeared to be frightened but when his eyes fell on her face he found himself confused. She was anything but afraid and it unnerved him, slightly.

Hiei didn't like being unnerved and her very presence was driving him mad.

"Leave." Hiei said finally, hoping she would do so without hesitation.

Her only action was to narrow her own brown eyes at him.

"I said leave!" he ground out, his voice own sounding coarse and unfamiliar to him. If she didn't leave he was going to lose control again and he didn't want a repeat of last time.

Completely ignoring her instincts Osina stood her ground. She may have given up on him ever having feelings for her but she sure as heck wasn't about to let him push her around.

When she didn't move Hiei began to growl. There was no trace of fear in her eyes instead they seemed to glow with some unnatural fire. He would have been impressed had it been anyone else, but it wasn't. He slowly lifted himself out of the chair and advanced towards her, using the two inches he had over her to his advantage.

"You will leave this room, now." He commanded, holding his own fist clenched at his side.

The scowl on her face deepened. "No"

Hiei's eye twitched in agitation. Why did she have to be so stubborn? Why was _he_ being so stubborn? He could just as easily leave the room but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He soon found himself in front of her getting a sense of dejavu from an earlier encounter. She was so close and he almost felt glad he didn't have his heightened senses or he would really have gone off the edge.

"I will ask you one more time to leave or I will remove you myself." threatened Hiei as he glared at her maliciously.

Preparing to give the stubborn fool an ear full, Osina took a deep breath and let it go as soon as she had gathered it. Her gaze went past Hiei and stopped on the pile of books he had accumulated on the floor. Completely ignoring him, to the surprise of Hiei, she strode over to the pile and picked up one of the hand-bound books.

Looking a bit shocked and feeling slightly stupid Hiei turned around to see what it was that she had found more interesting then him. She was crouched before the scripts and journals eagerly studying them inside and out. He opened his mouth with every intention of telling her off but closed it. What was wrong with him? Why was it suddenly so hard to reprimand her?

He blinked a few times attempting to rid his mind of his current thoughts. He opened his mouth again only to be interrupted by her this time.

"Can…can I help you?" asked Osina; her question was spoken so softly he barely heard it.

"Why?" He eyed her skeptically as he frowned at her.

With a great sigh she cast her eyes downward as she pulled a thick, red book to her chest, clutching it tightly. "Because, you can't do this alone" she whispered softly.

Making no move to reply Hiei watched her steadily for a few moments trying to understand her real reasons for wanting to help him.

"What makes you so sure you know what I'm looking for?" he retorted, crossing his arms over one another as he did so.

"You're looking for your light." She stated simply finally allowing her gaze to fall on him. He was so handsome and he was clueless to that fact. The urge to run her fingers through that thick, dark hair of his was overpowering. His sharp and slightly exotic features only added more strain to her secret desires. How she longed to be able to just lose herself in his fiery gaze and forget everything else.

Hiei loosened his intimidating stance a little at her soft words and kind expression. He was still unsure of what his next move should be but maybe it was better this way. Even though he was fighting to keep his own feelings in check around her, she still managed to bring an air of comfort to his otherwise chaotic existence.

He released his arms and let them fall to his side once again, though they were relaxed this time around. Without a word he returned to the chair he had been reading in and picked up one of the unread books beside him. There was no smile on his face but the frown he usually wore was gone, replaced by a look of understanding.

After Hiei had taken his seat Osina waited, knowing he would send her away any minute. The silence stretched on and he made no a further attempts to get rid of her. She continued to watch him until he turned his red eyes on her.

"Why are you just sitting there? If you're going to help make yourself useful." He stated curtly, trying to sound upset but soon realized that no longer worked on her.

A soft gasp escaped her lips at his words. They'd been harsh but she couldn't help but think it wasn't meant to be. Grinning like a fool she nodded her head slightly and dove into the literature before her.

He tried to look away but still he somehow managed to catch a glimpse of her smiling face. Her warm brown eyes had lit up instantly and her smile doubled in size, if that were even possible. Seeing that look of pure joy on he face almost caused his own lips to turn up in a smirk. For once he surprised himself by allowing it do as it pleased, feeling a strange sensation as he did so. Maybe having help wouldn't be so bad afterall...

* * *

There you go, sorry it took me so long to get this out, really sorry. I promise I'll have another chapter up soon after I get back from California, TTFN!

Don't forget to review!


	17. Napkins

Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I enjoyed my trip to California but I'm extremely happy to be back in Ohio. California's just too much for my country grown soul. As the song says, America is beautiful. We drove through almost 15 states there and back. Wyoming and Utah are lovely states by the way. The Grand Canyon can't be described with mere words. That's something you'll have to see for yourselves. Well enough about me, I'm sure you all wanna just read this chapter, right? Well, read on!

* * *

Chapter 16: Napkins 

Cold: mind-numbing, bone-chilling cold. That was all Jin could feel as he maneuvered blindly through Seriyu's forest. He'd been leading Nomino's men for almost a day now and it was beginning to show. The wind master had long since stopped running and was now jogging lightly. The men following him had also slowed their own ravenous pace as the forest slowly drained them.

Snow had been falling heavily ever since he'd stepped into the tree line and it refused to let up. The forest really was trying to get rid of them and it was doing a great job. Jin was a little more then confused by the fact that he was able to move at all. He'd spent almost a month being beaten, starved and tortured on a daily basis. Whatever was giving him this energy burst was great and he wasn't ready for it to fade anytime soon.  
With little effort he leapt over a large fallen log and savoring it further by gliding a little. With his spirits picking up and his heart set on protecting his only family to the end he continued running, praying all the way.

* * *

"Dude, I don't think I can read one more line of this stuff!" whined Osina. She was laid out on a red plush rug, a multitude of books and journals surrounding her. 

"You'll read it and like it", came Hiei's curt reply from behind a large brown book.

Osina made a loud grunting noise in response. "Make me."

The sound of footsteps was followed by the sound of a book being shut dramatically.

Osina lay on the floor her eyes widening in fear as he came closer. "Oh crap."

Hiei stopped at her feet knocking the books out of his way. He slowly drew his sword and let the tip rest lightly on her jugular. "You will read the books."

Smiling weakly Osina stared up at the weapon then looked back at Hiei. "It's just a book. You wouldn't really kill me over it, would you?" she replied meekly.

Hiei applied a little pressure to the sword and narrowed his dark eyes at her. "Read or Die."

Osina gulped loudly and tried her hardest not to breathe too heavily. "Ok."

"Good." Hiei then dragged the blunt side of his sword across her neck lest she forget their agreement. "You will stay here and continue searching. I have another matter that needs my attention." With that being said he sheathed his blade and proceeded to leave the library.

"H-hey! You can't just turn me into some kind of reading slave!" fumed Osina. She jumped to her feet and pointed accusingly at Hiei's retreating form.

Hearing her yelling Hiei stopped abruptly and turned on his heel to face her. "I believe we already discussed this, read and you live."

"But, it's not fair. I have other things I wanna do too! Besides, I'm hungry." Osina retorted as she turned her back to him. He wasn't really going to lock her in here, was he?

The sound of a door being locked caught Osina's attention. She wheeled around to find Hiei gone and herself now prisoner inside of a prison. "Oh this is just great." She said aloud to no one. With a heavy sigh she placed herself back on the rug she'd been sitting on earlier. "Guess I might as well keep searching."

* * *

Hiei emerged from the library passage almost ten minutes later to find Yusuke pretty much cleaning the floor with Kuwabara's face. He stared at the strange scene for a moment before becoming bored and headed off towards the kitchen. 

Yusuke released Kuwabara so they could both watch for Ashley when she came out. Five minutes passed and there was still no sign of her.

"Hey Urameshi, you don't think he… you know, do you?" asked Kuwabara as he scrubbed some of the dirt from his face.

"I don't know, there wasn't any noise going on inside after we left. Maybe she's just sleep, or something."

The teens made there way to the kitchen door and peeked inside. They still found it a little weird that Hiei had begun eating around them so often. Speaking in hushed tones they watched Hiei dump the entire contents of a cookie jar into a bowl, a satisfied smirk appearing on his face when the last cookie fell out.

"What the heck is he planning on doing with all those cookies?" said Yusuke.

"My guess would be to eat them." Yusuke and Kuwabara turned their heads at the unannounced voice.

"Kurama? How long have you been standing here? Yusuke glared at the demon who held his hands up in surrender.

"I just arrived to see him obtain the last cookie I assure you. Though I've never seen him gather so many at once." Kurama looked over at Hiei as he grabbed a small stack of napkins.

"Uh… did he just grab napkins?" said Kuwabara as he stared mystified at him. Hiei never used napkins. In fact he hardly ever ate anything that needed napkins

They all stared on in wonder and confusion until he suddenly turned his head in their direction.

The heads disappeared almost instantly when he looked their way. Deciding to ignore them completely he headed back to the library, cookies and napkins in hand.

Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara looked at one another for answers and realized that neither of them knew what was going on.

* * *

A loud yawn escaped Osina as she continued to pour over the books piled all around her. Hiei had been gone for almost half an hour and she found she missed his company, even if it was mostly silence and random harsh words given out when she wasn't reading. It would be great if he was a little nicer or even talked to her but if he did he wouldn't be the man she'd come to… 

She placed an unsteady hand over her mouth; she'd almost said love. Lowering her head in silence she tried her best to shut out the emotions that had been about to escape. She had to do her best to rein in her feelings; he wouldn't reciprocate them, ever.

Hiei chose to enter the library at that moment and noticed she gave him no form of a greeting or even acknowledged his presence. He was slightly put off by it but shoved the feeling aside. Returning his attention to the cookies he placed a few on a napkin and laid it down in front of her.

Osina eyed the cookies hungrily but kept her distance from them. Hiei grunted and went back to his chair. If she wanted to starve then so be it. She wasn't eating anything outside this room till they found what they were looking for.

After a few minutes Osina slowly turned her head so she could see Hiei. He was absorbed in one of the historic documents. Looking back at the cookies she tried her best to not eat them She wasn't accustomed to being fed by people especially him. What if he'd drugged it or something like that? She wasn't about to find out herself. She turned her head back around to see if he was eating his and looked away again. He was staring right at her. Her eye twitched violently as she shivered.

"Why are you not eating?" he asked finally, growing irritated by her suspicious stares.

"Not hungry." Osina said, refusing to look back at him.

"You will eat the cookies" he commanded.

"I said, I'm not hungry." she replied curtly.

Hiei narrowed his eyes at her and gripped the arms of the chair, doing his best to calm himself. "I don't care if you're hungry or not. Now eat the damn cookies."

Osina wheeled around and sent him a look of pure disgust. "Don't you use that kind of language on me!"

Hiei stood up and towered over her, his eyes trying to burn holes through her head. "I'll use whatever the hell I want. Now eat before you pass out and I have to haul your carcass out of here."

A low growl came from Osina as she too came up on her feet. "Oh, so I'm a carcass now am I? I'm not eating your cookies and that's that."

A long staring match ensued as neither one would back down. Time went on leaving the two stuck in a frozen moment where all they did was stare. The only sound was their breathing.

A loud gurgling sound interrupted the glaring match. Osina blinked a couple times in shock as she slowly covered her mid section. She'd been hungrier than she'd thought.

"Hn, not hungry are you?" said Hiei with a smirk.

Osina only grunted in reply.

Hiei watched her for a moment before sitting back down in his chair. "Eat."

With a few mumbled insults under her breath Osina grabbed a cookie and began to eat it. After she had her fill she glanced over at Hiei. "I… uh… thank you," she said at last.

"Hn"

Osina sighed and shook her head. "Is that all you can say?"

Releasing a sigh of his one Hiei ignored her question.

Cocking her head slightly Osina continued to stare at him. "One minute you're telling me to eat and the next you can't say more then one word to me? Why can't you just make up your mind?"

Hiei stared straight-ahead continuing to ignore her.

A small smile found its way to her face as she watched him. "It's ok, I don't really mind it so much anymore." She gazed wistfully out the window noticing that the annoying birds weren't gathered around it gawking in at her. She turned her uplifting smile towards him. "You keep on being who you are cause I can't see you being anyone else."

"Hn"


	18. All or Nothing at All

Hey there! Sorry this took so long to get out but I wanted it to be perfect. Or as close as perfect can get. So here it is and I hope you enjoy, there isn't much left for this story but I'm currently working on a new one. If interested the details will be in my Bio.

Anyone seen Star Wars III yet? I did and it's gotta be one of the worst movies I've seen for quite sometime. Yoda was the best part. It might be because I'm a trekie but I'll stop complaining now.

**Stop!**

Before you go on read this. There is a wonderful YYH fanfic on this site. It's written so well that I felt ashamed to even be trying to write my own fic. That alone sent my muse packing for a while. Now, if you don't mind original characters and love great stories you have to read it! The original characters are fantastic by the way. It's called 'The Devil's Dance Floor'. It's a must read for all of you. I'm not demanding that you read it but I can't see how anyone wouldn't. So as soon as you finish this, go to the link in my Bio and read it. It's honestly the best YYH fanfic I've ever had the pleasure of reading, ever. Go read and review please, maybe they'll update it!

* * *

Chapter 17: All or Nothing at All

"Napkins!" screeched Botan loudly, completely shocked by the news she'd been told. The boys had come running to her to tell her of the latest goings on. They were now all in the main living room, standing in front of a roaring fireplace. Hiei never used napkins. Whether it was because he didn't need them or simply refused to use them she didn't know.

Botan opened her mouth to question them further when she realized someone was missing. "Where's Osina?" She looked around the room with her pink eyes scanning everything, a delicate finger resting on her lower lip.

Kuwabara suddenly found the floor very interesting and Yusuke began to whistle some unknown tune. Kurama stared calmly at Botan, who cocked her head in confusion. "Well, where is she?"

"She is safe Botan, she's currently in the library under Hiei's watch." stated Kurama. His voice didn't waver even as he watched a look of pure horror arise on her face.

"She's where! I can't believe you three would allow something like that to happen! She's probably already dead and buried!" She stopped shrieking long enough to point a finger accusingly at Kurama. "And it's all _your_ fault!" She'd hated Osina when she'd first arrived but over the past month she'd grown attached to her. Most likely because they were the only women in the mansion. She'd be devastated if anything happened to her.

Kurama sighed heavily as Botan continued to rant and pace, stopping occasionally to point an accusing finger at one of the boys or to yank roughly on a lock of her light-blue hair. "Botan, Hiei has no intentions of harming Osina in the least. Have you not noticed the change between them?"

The fuming woman froze in mid stomp at Kurama's last sentence. She blinked stupidly and glanced at them. "What… change?" She gave them all a perplexed look as she tried to recall anything about the two. Her face twitched slightly and she gritted her teeth in annoyance.

Her hands flew to her head and each grabbed a fistful of her long hair.

In the background Yusuke leaned over enough that he could whisper to Kuwabara, a sly grin on his face. "And here I thought _you_ were the stupid one."

Kuwabara started to laugh and stopped. He sent a scowl Yusuke's way before walking over to stand near Kurama. The demon offered him a sympathetic look before casting Yusuke a warning glance.

In retaliation Yusuke pulled down his lower eyelid with his finger and stuck his tongue out them. At the sight of Kurama's reproachful look he grinned madly.

All this went on while poor Botan stood hopelessly trying to recall something that she'd never remember. A light tapping on her shoulder brought Botan back from where ever she'd gone to search her mind. "Huh…" she looked back to see Kurama smiling weakly and his eyes closed loosely.

"Listen, ever since that day Hiei rushed out to save Osina the two have been acting, strangely. If you see one you can be sure the other is not far behind. I myself like to call what they share a love-hate relationship." said Kurama.

The room became suddenly quiet and Kurama allowed another exasperated sigh to escape as he stared at his now quite vacant audience.

"The both have realized they have feelings for one another and for some reason hate each other because of it." explained Kurama.

The clueless look only seemed to worsen as Botan cocked her head to the side and Kuwabara zoned out completely. Yusuke had his arms folded and seemed to be glaring at something beyond him.

Kurama brought a steady hand to his temple and looked away from them mentally exhausted. Just once he'd like to have a conversation without needing to explain _why_ they were having one in the first place.

* * *

Nothing. There was absolutely nothing in these books. Hiei chucked a random book across the room enjoying the 'thunk' it made when it hit the floor. He was never going to get out of this prison and now he knew he was never meant to do so. He pounded the arm of his chair with a balled up fist. He needed a distraction and his memory reminded him of that upstairs hallway. He began to lift himself up when a small hand grabbed his.

"Please don't go." said Osina. She sat on her knees beside of him, a small dark hand ensnaring his own bandaged one.

"I'll do as I please." He wrenched his hand away from her violently. "Do not touch me."

"Please, stop hurting yourself! There's other ways of dealing with problems. Violence isn't the only answer." She pleaded, her voice growing louder with each word.

"What do you know? Nothing." He hissed. "Now leave me be."

"NO!" She was now standing in front of him, a crazed look in her eyes. He was probably going to kill her now.

Hiei's red eyes glowed dangerously. No matter what he did or said she continued to defy him. He'd tried to be understanding and this was what he got for it? Well he'd had enough. He reached out and grabbed her arm and twisted it mercilessly.

Osina gasped and bit her lip to keep from crying out. She couldn't do that or he'd probably do worse if she did. Her mind screamed at her to stop him but she chose to ignore it. He twisted it further and a few pained whimpers escaped her mouth. Silent tears streamed down her face as she still refused to open her mouth. She brought her free hand up and placed it on the hand that was currently twisting her arm. "P-please, stop." She cried.

With a look of contempt he released her none too gently and watched as she fell in a heap to the floor. "Get out of my sight." He turned away from her not wanting to see her tears.

There was a sharp intake of air from Osina as she struggled to sit herself up. She reeled in pain from some unknown pressure. Her arms suddenly became weak and she collapsed back to the floor. She hadn't hit her head so why did it hurt so much. She blinked rapidly as strange but familiar pictures began to appear before her very eyes. It was as if someone had opened up a door that had been closed for years. Everything she'd never known or barely understood became indisputably clear.

That was why she'd been so frightened of him, yet strangely attracted to his presence. This also must have been what Jin had never spoken to her about. She wasn't normal; she was far from it. She was some rare form of half-breed demon that had been thought extinct. Though she had regained much of her memory there was still something locked inside that she couldn't reach.

It didn't matter what he'd done in the past; his violent actions were tearing her apart. This time with an inner strength she'd picked up from her newfound memories, she began to pull herself up.

"No more" she said quietly coming up to sit on her knees. "You don't need to do this anymore. She wouldn't want you too hurt yourself like this!"

Hiei froze. How could she know about her? He's said nothing to anyone, not even Kurama. He whipped around and stared at her suspiciously. "What _do_ you know?"

"I know that you had a sister and a mother. That you used to live here together with all the other ice demons. I know you are one of the cursed ones and that the owners of this house seen you as a threat. They hired-"

A backhanded slap sent Osina reeling to the floor again. Hiei stood over her fallen form his hand still raised. "How dare you," Hiei growled shaking with anger. "Where did you get this information?"

Osina made no moves to sit up and continued speaking where she lay, paralyzed by pain from his attack. "I know that your mother and sister were brutally murdered and everyone thought you had too. Until you came back…"

Hiei had been about to slap her again when she'd continued on but hesitated at her last sentence. 'Until you came back…' It didn't make any sense, how could she know all of this.

"You came back and killed them all, every last one. Only two escaped that bloodbath you created and one died shortly afterwards."

A light came on in the back of Hiei's head as she spoke. "You… were there."

"I was hiding from my mother when you came bursting in. We'd been playing hide-and-seek. I watched you kill them. You even killed the children and the elders. Y-you killed my mother…" Osina fell silent unable to say anymore.

A stunned Hiei stared at Osina incredibly. Why hadn't he seen it? She could have almost been a perfect copy of the woman that had cursed him years ago had it not been for her lack of height. Both had been strangely defiant and held an inner will power few possessed. They also shared another common trait and that was the ability to turn his world upside down. He found his throat suddenly dry, unsure of how to act around her.

What could he possibly say to her?

Nothing…

Shaking slightly he cast a wary glance down at her huddled form, her white kimono creating a stark contrast on the rustic carpet beneath her. She wasn't crying or angry or showing any emotions as he expected she would. It was as if the memory was not her own and she had only been permitted to see it.

He watched her silently still unsure of what her next move would be. Would she kill him as she had done those vacers, or curse him as her mother had? He expected no forgiveness and he would offer no apology. With that being decided he left the room quietly without turning back.

Shortly after Osina righted herself once more but made no other moves. Her head lowered and her small frame hunched over she wept silently for Hiei and the loss of everything she'd never known she'd possessed.


	19. One Last Time

Wow, how long has it been since I've updated? Years, ages, eons... Anyhoo, sorry for taking so long but I've had a heck of a time writing this for more then one reason. Can we say, computer crashing? Well, I won't bore you with the details so you can read this chapter. Just want you to know that it's almost over. Then I'll be working on Moo Moo Hakusho!

* * *

Chapter 18: One Last Time

Hiei stood silently at the exit of the hallway, his back loosely pressed up against the smooth stonewall. The cool surface penetrated his cloak chilled his skin on contact. He could hear the other four moving about in the main living room, as if waiting for him or the onna to appear. When had his every move become their main source of entertainment?

With a low grumble, he forced himself closer to the wall. He needed some way to get past without being seen. Otherwise, he would be interrogated about what had happened between him and the onna. That was something he was not ready to talk about and never would be.

Cautiously Hiei peeked around the wall to see where they were exactly.

Kurama who had long given up explaining the situation had returned to his latest book. He now sat comfortably in one of the many rustic colored lounge chairs, trying his best to ignore his companions. They were obviously incapable of being silent for extended amounts of time.

Kuwabara and Yusuke were squabbling over something and Botan was playing mediator between the two; all three were holding cards. Yusuke was sneering at Kuwabara over his hand as Kuwabara fidgeted nervously. Botan kept looking at them from time to time to keep any more fights from breaking loose.

Hiei grimaced at his task. Either return to the library and deal with his dark past, or be forced to endure their annoying questions. An uncharacteristically pained expression appeared on his face at the thought of either. Maybe he could get by anyway. Kurama was absorbed in his book and the other idiots were never going to notice him.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward hoping he was not noticed before he made it out of harms way.

Unfortunately for Hiei that was not going to happen. No sooner had he stepped completely out of the cover of the stonewall an old floorboard underneath him cracked, loudly. His eyes widened in shock and he froze up.

The sound of creaking wood immediately drew four sets of curious eyes. Each one stopping on the small, dark figure that was frozen stiff in the middle of the entryway.

"Um, Hiei? What are you doing?" asked Yusuke, an eyebrow raised in curiosity as he scanned the surrounding area for Osina.

"Where's Osina shrimp?" Kuwabara asked as he leered at the dark man, as he voiced Yusuke's thoughts.

There was no answer as Hiei silently cursed the old floorboard for betraying him.

Botan only stared, her skeptical gaze trained on the former demon. He was hiding something.

Tilting his head slightly Kurama tried to discern what Hiei seemed so unwilling to say. "Hiei, you seem upset. Did something happen between the two of you?"

As always, Kurama managed to be too perceptive for his own good. They all noticed something was a miss. Hiei chanced a look back to see if they were still staring at him, and they were. All four of them were patiently waiting for him to answer any of the questions thrown at him.

"I- she's inside the library…." He said at last as he sent them all a hateful glare. Why could they not mind their own business as they used to? More importantly when had they gotten so comfortable with his presence? They used to cower before him or flee when he came into the room. Now they were all cozy next to the fireplace, silently mocking him with their laughing stares.

"You know we haven't seen her all day. We're starting to worry", mocked Yusuke with fake concern.

Yusuke had only been mocking him but he couldn't help but notice that they all seemed worried, despite their casual attitudes. What would they do if they found out he had… No, they could never know that.

Without warning Hiei darted back into the dark enclosure, escaping their penetrating stares. He couldn't take their intrusive behavior any longer. Not after finding out what he had done. They may very well try to punish him for it, if he didn't do so first.

"Um, do you think we went too far?" asked Yusuke. It hadn't been directed at anyone solely but to them as a whole.

"No Yusuke, _you _went too far." replied Kurama calmly.

"Tch, whatever." Yusuke returned to his card game with no more comments, quite content to pout for a while. Kurama rarely accused anyone of anything. He was either worried or body snatchers had taken over his body. Like that was ever gonna happen. If Kurama was worried, there could be trouble.

After thoroughly contemplating the problem to the best of his abilities, he looked at his new hand and grimaced. Life sucked.

* * *

After a short sprint, Hiei had made it to the Library doors without being followed. His breathing was labored and beads of sweat clung to his brow. His heart pounded violently in his chest, which was still an odd feeling, as his demon heart had been incapable of such a fete. Even after all this time, his mortal body was still worthless. So what should he do now? He'd run from them but on the other side of those doors lay another problem. He was not sure of what she would do if she seen him again. At any rate, he couldn't keep running away.

The Library doors creaked open slowly before the already flustered Hiei. His breath caught in his throat as he took a few hasty steps backwards. She was coming out now. Why now?

The doors opened fully with Osina right behind. She paused in mid shove to watch Hiei, her brown eyes noting the look of confusion on his face. She took a few slow, dragging steps towards Hiei finally stopping a few feet in front of him. Her head was raised and facing Hiei and the hem of her long, white kimono swayed softly back and forth to her subtle movements. Small brown hands were clasped loosely in front of her as she cast a thoughtful smile in his direction.

Hiei held his breath and tried his best to stay perfectly still. It took her an eternity to get to her destination. Patiently he waited for her to lash out at him, whether verbally or physically. But, all he received was a gentle understanding smile accented by her warm brown eyes. His own face contorted into a look of pure, undiluted confusion.

A soft laugh escaped her lips at Hiei's reaction, her obvious amusement dancing in her eyes. Apparently he'd expected her to hurt him or at least blame him for her harsh life. True that there was a small part of her that hated him for taking away her family but she could never hate him completely. In so short a time Hiei and his friends had become her entire world. So many people had never so openly accepted her. With a bright smile, she turned her attention back to the confused young man.

"I, I forgive you." She whispered silently to him. "I could never hurt you."

Hiei looked taken back by her words. She was forgiving him. The look in her eyes was one of compassion. Yukina had often given him that stare after some of their squabbles. There had never been a time when she had looked at him with anything other then love. Even as he fell to what he thought had been his doom she had smiled, loving him until the very end.

"Yukina…" His voice came out strained and gruff. That name, he hadn't said it since that day.

"Hiei, who is Yukina?" asked Osina, keeping her voice barely over a whisper. His eyes had taken that pained look he seemed to wear so often. She wanted nothing more than to wipe away that feeling with her hands. To smooth away his worries till he was left with nothing but peaceful thoughts. Knowing that wasn't going to happen she silently waited for him to answer.

"She, she was my sister." He said at last, surprising himself. He'd never told any of them about his sister, though he guessed Kurama knew something about it.

"You have a sister?" she spoke hesitantly.

"I 'had' a sister." He said, correcting her choice of words.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just thought that, you know…" For a moment she stopped speaking when she seen his 'annoyed' expression. "I'm annoying you again, aren't I?"

"Yes, you usually do."

Osina sighed lightly; she seemed to always irritate him, no matter how hard she tried not to. Shewould always be theannoying half-demon no matter what she did.

"But, not this time." Hiei said, bringing Osina out of her negative thoughts.

"Huh?" It was her turn to be confused as one of her eyebrows arched upward. What did he mean by, 'Not this time'? Osina eyed him suspiciously as she waited for some form of clarification.

A great sigh escaped Hiei's parted lips as a meaningful look filled his eyes. "Hn, don't be so dense. I said you were not annoying me this time."

The former demon received no reply as Osina stared at him, unblinkingly. And here he'd thought it impossible for anyone to be as unintelligent as Kuwabara. Hn.

"B-but, I thought you hated me?" She sputtered at last, still a little put off by his words.

"I _do_ hate you but lately I find the mere thought of your presence no longer existing painful."

A small goofy grin inched its way across the woman's face. "Heh, are you saying you can't live without me?"

He wondered, as he watched her face nearly split in half from smiling, if it had been wise to tell her that. "Don't take itliterally, I only said that so you would stop bothering me."

Her smile faltered before slowly vanishing and the lights in her eyes seemed to fade a little at his coarse words.

Hiei looked away, unable to look at her face any longer. Now she would run off crying and then the rest of them would blame him. It had not been his intention to make her cry, he just wanted her to stop grinning like some fool.

After a momentof dead silenceOsina spoke. "I didn't think I could live without Jinn. Yet here I am,alive and wellwithout him." She stared at the stone wall as if looking beyond its solid frame. "I just wish I could have seen him, one last time..."

As he listened to her quiet plea an idea came to him. "You still can, if you wish to."

"Really?" she exclaimed as her eyes brightened once more.

"Hn, follow me." He turned and headed in the direction out of the hallway with Osina hot on his heels. Heknew hecould never completely atone for what he'd done to her, but he could at least try. If seeing her brother could ease her pain then he'd give it to her, no matter what the cost.


End file.
